Jimin dan Yoongi
by naranari II
Summary: Fanfiksi yang pernah dibuat dan di-post oleh naranari. Kembali di-post untuk kalian semua. [BTS. Jimin. Yoongi. Minyoon] Title: Smile. Ada catatan penulis dibagian akhir.
1. Chapter 1

**My Weakness**

 **.**

 **Jimin. Yoongi. Jungkook.**

 **And lil bit from Taehyung.**

 **Romance. Fluff. Brothership. Ficlet.**

 **Boy's love. Oneshot.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Katanya sih, katanya; kelemahan Jimin adalah seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Katanya lho…

.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook adalah bocah delapan belas tahun yang masih lucu; manis dan menggemaskan. Setiap tersenyum barisan gigi putih dan rapih itu terlihat sehingga membuatnya seperti seekor kelinci, itulah mengapa Jungkook dipanggil oleh teman-temannya dengan sebutan _bunny_.

Pemikirannya masih sangat polos dan sederhana. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook adalah kejujuran. Karena ia masih takut untuk berbohong, atau mungkin memang tidak bisa berbohong. Jungkook juga dikaruniai dengan kulit putih mulus seperti kulit bayi, yang membuat siapapun gemas ingin menyentuhnya.

Keseluruhan dari Jungkook adalah kesempurnaan, juga anugerah. Ibunya selalu tersenyum bahagia jika ada yang memuji ketampanan maupun kesempurnaannya. Semua orang suka dengan Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang bernama Yoongi. Kakak angkat tepatnya. Walaupun tidak sedarah sekandung, tetapi Yoongi amat sangat menyanyangi adik kecilnya ini. Seluruh waktu Yoongi, ia habiskan untuk bermain dan menjaga Jungkook. Jungkook tidak pernah terlepas dari pengawasan kakaknya. Tetapi Yoongi masih membiarkan Jungkook untuk memilih teman bermainnya sendiri.

Di sekolah, Jungkook mempunyai seorang senior yang sangat memperhatikannya. Park Jimin namanya. Jimin selalu memperhatikan Jungkook. Ketika istirahat makan siang, jam olahraga, bermain basket hingga pulang sekolah, Jimin tidak melepaskan pengawasannya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook sih senang-senang saja ada yang memperhatikannya. Tetapi ia mulai risih ketika Jimin sudah mulai memasuki kehidupan pribadinya. Jimin tahu kalau Jungkook menyukai teman satu kelasnya yang bernama Taehyung. Dan mulai saat itu Jimin meningkatkan pengawasannya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook yang kesal dengan Jimin, suatu hari bertanya pada Jimin dengan wajah kesal. Yang bagi Jimin itu adalah wajah merajuk yang paling lucu. "Jimin _hyung_ , kenapa selalu mengikutiku ketika aku sedang bersama Taehyung _hyung_?"

Jungkook berkacak pinggang, bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Jimin menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil Jungkook.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku hanya mengawasimu. Aku takut kau di apa-apakan oleh temanku."

Mata Jungkook melebar, " _Hyung_ tidak percaya denganku?"

"Aku tidak percaya dengan si Taehyung itu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

Jimin menghela napasnya, bingung untuk menjelaskan pada bocah lugu ini. "Aku melakukan ini padamu Jungkook, karena kau adalah kelemahanku."

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin berhenti berjalan dan merogoh sakunya ketika ada getaran dari ponselnya. Begitu membaca nama yang meneleponnya, Jimin segera menjawab. "Halo _hyung_ , apa kabar?"

" _Aku baik, Jimin. Dan kuharap begitu denganmu. Bagaimana di sekolah?"_

"Sekolah berjalan lancar, hanya saja," Jimin menghela napas, "Jungkook mulai kesal denganku."

Yoongi, seseorang disebrang telpon sana menyerngit, "Kesal? Karena apa?"

"Karena aku mulai memasuki ruang pribadinya."

" _Ruang pribadi?_ " Yoongi bertanya, " _Seperti apa?_ "

"Kau tahu, adikmu sudah memasuki masa pubertasnya. Ia mulai tertarik dengan seseorang yang menurutnya menarik."

Yoongi sedikit banyak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Jimin. Maksudnya, adiknya ini sudah mulai menyukai seseorang begitu?

" _Benarkah? Dia menyukai siapa? Apakah pria atau wanita? Lebih tua atau seumuran dengannya? Apakah dia anak baik? Bukan berandalan sekolah kan—_ "

" _Hyung_ ," Jimin melembutkan suaranya. Yoongi selalu berisik jika sudah membicarakan adiknya, tetapi itu bukanlah hal yang mengganggu untuk Jimin. "Tenanglah. Bicara satu-satu dan jangan panik seperti itu."

Yoongi menghirup udara dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Jungkook membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Jungkook masih terlalu polos, dan ia takut seseorang yang tidak bertanggungjawab memanfaatkan kepolosan adiknya.

"Maafkan aku Jimin. Kau tahu betul aku."

Jimin tersenyum disana. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah panik Yoongi yang pastinya tidak jauh menggemaskan dari adiknya.

"Tak apa hyung. Aku tahu kau sangat mengkhawatirkan Jungkook."

"Benar. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Jungkook. Dia adalah kelemahanku. Aku terlalu menyayanginya." Yoongi berkata sangat lirih. Mengingat bagaimana selama ini ia selalu berusaha untuk menjaga adiknya itu.

"Dia adalah kelemahanku juga, _hyung_. Karena aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersedih. Karena dia adalah kelemahanmu, aku tidak sanggup untuk melihat orang yang aku cintai terluka."

Jimin bisa merasakan Yoongi tersenyum disebrang sana. Jimin berhenti berjalan lalu kepalanya mendongak keatas melihat langit cerah hari ini.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu _hyung_ , sama halnya dengan kau yang sangat mencintai Jungkook. Selama ini aku bersedia menjadi penjaga Jungkook disekolah hanya agar kau tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jungkook. Aku akan sangat bersedih jika melihat kau bersedih. Maka dari itu aku juga berusaha untuk menjaga Jungkook agar tidak terluka. Karena lukanya Jungkook, adalah lukamu juga. Dan lukamu adalah lukaku, _hyung_."

" _Stop_ Jimin. Cukup!" suara Yoongi sedikit bergetar ketika berbicara. Semua yang dikatakan Jimin membuat hati Yoongi menghangat dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Park Jimin, kekasihnya yang lebih muda itu selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi.

"Jangan terluka Jimin."

"Aku tidak akan terluka jika kau meminta."

Jimin kembali berjalan, menelusuri jalan setapak yang mengarah ke taman.

"Astaga, aku ingin menangis!"

Jimin terkekeh pelan. Ketika sampai ditaman matanya menemukan siluet seorang yang dicintainya, yang kini sedang berada dalam sambungan telepon dengannya. Jimin berhenti di belakang sosok Yoongi.

"Menangislah, _hyung_." Lalu Jimin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Yoongi tersentak karena Jimin dengan tiba-tiba menutup sambungannya. Baru saja Yoongi ingin memarahi Jimin ketika telinganya mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Atau mungkin kau butuh pelukan juga?"

Yoongi menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Jimin berdiri beberapa meter darinya sambil merentangkan tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Yoongi langsung berlari dan menubrukkan dirinya pada Jimin.

"Kau itu, benar-benar ya."

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepala Yoongi. Walaupun Jungkook adalah bocah menggemaskan, tetapi bagi Jimin, Yoongi lebih menggemaskan darinya. Apalagi kalau Yoongi sudah memeluknya seperti ini. Rasanya Jimin tidak ingin melepaskan Yoongi selamanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Yoongi _hyung_. Sangat sangat mencintaimu."

Yoongi membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jimin dan berbisik, "Aku juga sangat mencintai Jungkook."

Jimin menyerngit bingung, ia memberikan jarak pada Yoongi dan mengangkat dagunya. "Kenapa jawabanmu seperti itu? kau lebih mencintai Jungkook?"

Yoongi terkekeh, ia maju sedikit dan bibirnya menggapai bibir Jimin. Sebuah kecupan manis dari seorang Yoongi. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya Jimin."

Bibir Yoongi membentuk sebuah senyuman manis yang membuat kaki Jimin mendadak seperti agar-agar. Kemudian Jimin kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi. Kali ini tidak hanya kecupan melainkan sebuah ciuman panjang. Yang menyalurkan perasaan cinta mereka.

Ciuman yang hanya Jimin berikan untuk Yoongi, dan Yoongi hanya menerima ciuman dari Jimin.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu. Jimin."

Mereka menyudahi ciumannya ketika mereka membutuhkan udara untuk bernapas. Tangan Yoongi masih bertengger manis dileher Jimin dan lengan Jimin masih memeluk erat pinggang Yoongi. Jimin berbicara didepan bibir Yoongi,

"Jangan bersedih dan jangan terluka. Karena aku akan lebih bersedih dan lebih terluka. Cukup cintai aku—"

"Juga Jungkook."

"—okay, juga cintai Jungkook. Percaya padaku hyung, aku akan menjagamu—"

"juga Jungkook,"

"—juga Jungkook, semampu diriku."

Keduanya kemudian berpelukan. Bagi Jimin dan Yoongi, cinta mereka bukan hanya sebatas ciuman dan pelukan. Tetapi dengan saling mencintai, menjaga satu sama lain, adalah bukti cinta mereka.

Karena bagi Jimin, kelemahan Yoongi adalah kelemahannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, pantas saja Jimin _hyung_ selalu mengawasiku. Ternyata dia kekasih dari Yoongi _hyung_!"

Jungkook dan Taehyung saat ini sedang mengintip Jimin dan Yoongi dari balik pohon besar ditaman itu.

"Yoongi _hyung_ itu siapa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Yoongi _hyung_ adalah kakakku yang paling aku sayang." Jawab Jungkook dengan wajah yang sangat ceria.

"Hemm, begitu ya. Kalau aku siapamu?"

Jungkook mulai salah tingkah dan wajahnya merona.

"Kau itu…kekasihku." Jungkook melirih diakhir kata.

"Benarkah? Dan siapa yang paling kau sayangi, Yoongi _hyung_ atau aku?"

Jungkook memukul dada Taehyung yang terus saja menggodanya. Wajah Jungkook kian merona dan membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

FOR YOU

.

.

.

.

Jimin. Yoongi.

Romance. Romance. Romance.

Oneshot. BL

More fanfict from naranari and MoronKiddo

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa bilang hidup di kota besar macam Seoul ini enak. Meski semuanya terlihat mudah dan cepat karena apapun ada di sana; nyatanya masih saja ada beberapa orang yang masih kesulitan hidup di Seoul. Memang banyak sekali lapangan pekerjaan yang terbuka di sana, tapi untuk lelaki yang hanya lulusan SMA, Park Jimin, tetap saja kesulitan melamar pekerjaan.

Sebut saja dia Jimin. Anak rantauan dari Busan yang hanya tinggal sendiri di kota besar Seoul ini. Datang dari Busan hanya membawa pakaian secukupnya dan juga ijazah SMA, Jimin mencoba peruntungannya.

"Maaf, tapi kami hanya mempekerjakan yang minimal S1"

Begitulah jawaban yang selalu di berikan orang-orang penting itu ketika Jimin melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan mereka. Jimin selama sekolah merupakan anak yang pintar. Selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama dan memenangkan beberapa olimpiade. Tapi itu belum cukup untuk menjadikannya salah satu karyawan di perusahan.

Akhirnya Jimin melamar pekerjaan di sebuah restoran yang cukup besar. Dan dia diterima. Sejak saat itu Jimin mulai bekerja, sehari penuh setiap hari. Untuk tempat tinggal, Jimin menyewa sebuah flat kecil yang harga sewanya tidak terlalu mahal. Jadi uang gaji Jimin bisa menutupi biaya hidupnya di Seoul.

Kadang, ada terbesit rasa iri ketika melihat ada mahasiswa yang sedang makan di restoran itu. Jimin sebenarnya mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya, tapi karena keluarganya termasuk keluarga yang pas-pasan akhirnya Jimin tidak mengambil beasiswa itu.

Sampai akhirnya Jimin bertemu dengan satu mahasiswa Inha _University_ bernama Min Yoongi. Dia pemuda yang baik dan ramah. Yoongi selalu menyempatkan makan di sana dan belajar. Saat itu Jimin tidak sengaja bertanya tentang apa yang sedang dikerjaan Yoongi, dan akhirnya obrolan itu mengalir seperti air.

"Kau pintar juga ya untuk pelajaran ini." Yoongi menyeruput es jeruknya. "Ya, aku kadang mengerjakan soal seperti ini jika sedang senggang."

"Jimin, kau mau jadi mentorku? Aku kadang menemukan kesulitan untuk ini."

Jimin menatap Yoongi tidak percaya. Apakah Yoongi sedang menawarkan pekerjaan lain padanya? "Aku akan membayarmu. Kau mau kan?"

"Hemm, baiklah kalau kau memaksa."

"Yeay! Terima kasih Jimin."

Tanpa sadar tangan Yoongi menggenggam erat tangan Jimin dan membuat Jimin membeku ditempat. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bersentuhan setelah sebulan lebih berteman. Dan tangan yang tadi digenggam Yoongi tiba-tiba saja mengalirkan listrik kejut. Oh, atau ini hanya perasaanya saja karena Jimin melihat bias sinar dari wajah Yoongi yang tersenyum.

Manis sekali.

Hingga Jimin merasa ingin merasakan manisnya.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata Yoongi itu anak orang kaya. Ayahnya pemilik perusahaan yang lumayan besar di Seoul. Ketika pertama kali datang ke rumahnya, Jimin tidak berhenti mengagumi besarnya rumah ini. Dan semua orang yang ada di sini juga ramah. _Pantas saja Yoongi juga ramah_.

"Ayo Jimin, kita mulai sesi belajarnya."

Jimin menunjukkan kepintarannya selama membantu Yoongi belajar. Hal ini kemudian diketahui oleh kedua orangtua Yoongi. Mereka memanggil Jimin disuatu hari dan meminta pemuda itu untuk menyetujui beasiswa yang mereka berikan.

"Ini, ini bukan mimpi, kan?" Jimin rasanya ingin menangis saja.

"Tidak Jimin. Aku akan memberikan beasiswa penuh padamu. Bakat yang kaumiliki sungguh sayang jika disia-siakan. Sementara itu kau masih boleh bekerja paruh waktu."

"Aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih seperti apa. Ini terlalu banyak untukku."

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Lagipula Yoongi juga ikut merekomendasikanmu. Jika kau ingin berterima kasih, katakan itu pada Yoongi."

Hati Jimin menghangat kemudian dan sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk suatu senyuman yang tulus. _Yoongi, terima kasih untuk semua_.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu Jimin merasakan bagaimana menjadi mahasiswa. Dan masih bekerja _part time_ sebagai waiter dan mentor Yoongi setiap akhir minggu. Intensitas pertemuan mereka berdua pun memunculkan benih-benih cinta diantara keduanya. Tapi Yoongi masih malu untuk menunjukkannya. Beda dengan Jimin yang selalu memberi sinyal kepada Yoongi.

"Jimin, kau selalu bisa menjawab soal ini ya."

"Iya dong. Tapi kau juga bisa jawab soal kok,"

"Oh ya. Soal apa?"

"Soal cintaku padamu."

Yoongi diam sambil merona parah. Selalu seperti ini kalau sudah berduaan dengan Jimin. Membuatnya salah tingkah sendiri dan jantungnya yang dibuat berpacu cepat. "Yoongi," tangan Jimin berada di atas tangannya, "Jadilah kekasihku."

Rahang Yoongi terbuka sedikit, bagaimana bisa? Apakah Jimin baru saja memintanya menjadi kekasihnya?

"Bagaimana?"

Yoongi gelagapan sendiri hingga salah tingkah. Bagaimana cara menjawabnya. Yoongi baru pertama kali _ditembak_ oleh seseorang. "Katakan 'iya' kalau kau mau. Dan 'tidak' jika kaumenolak."

 _Semudah itukah_.

"I-Iya."

"Iya?"

"Iya. Aku mau."

 _Leganya_.

Jimin tersenyum membawa tangan Yoongi ke depan bibirnya dan menciumnya. "Terima kasih Min Yoongi."

Rona merah sudah menjalar ke seluruh wajah Yoongi. Bibirnya selalu tersenyum cerah. Jimin mendekat padanya dan tubuh Yoongi menegang otomatis. "Min Yoongi-ku. Sekarang aku bisa memanggilmu milikku."

"Ish Jimin, gombal terus,"

Mereka berdua tertawa dan tatapan mereka terkunci. Yoongi terlihat sangat manis dengan senyum gulanya dan Jimin sungguh lucu dengan mata sipitnya itu. Jimin yang melakukannya duluan. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi, hingga bibirnya tepat berada di depan bibir Yoongi, dia menutup wajahnya.

Dua bibir itu akhirnya bertemu dalam satu ciuman yang manis.

.

.

.

.

Walaupun Jimin kuliah secara gratis, tapi untuk memenuhi kehidupannya dia masih harus bekerja. Kadang Jimin juga bekerja sebagai pengantar susu dipagi hari sebelum berangkat kuliah. Yoongi sudah ingin membantunya tapi Jimin menolak. Keluarga kekasihnya itu sudah terlalu banyak membantu, Jimin hanya tidak ingin mempunyai budi yang harus dibalas.

Yoongi selalu menjalankan perannya sebagai kekasih yang baik. Dia selalu mengunjungi Jimin di restorannya pada waktu senggang. Setiap akhir bulan mereka akan belanja bersama untuk membeli kebutuhan Jimin. Yoongi juga selalu mengingatkan Jimin untuk menjaga kesehatannya, karena beberapa bulan ini Jimin bekerja lebih keras lagi.

Kisah cinta mereka sudah berjalan sekitar dua tahun. terlihat mudah dari luar namun sebenarnya Jimin dan Yoongi berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Dimulai dari kesibukan kuliah mereka berdua, Yoongi yang satu tahun diatas Jimin sudah mulai menyusun skripsinya. Itu membuat dia harus mengorbankan banyak waktunya hanya untuk penelitian.

Ditambah Jimin yang juga lebih banyak bekerja. Yoongi tidak pernah tahu kenapa Jimin menjadi giat seperti ini. Tapi tidak apa, selama mereka masih bisa berkomunikasi maka Yoongi akan sepenuhnya percaya pada Jimin.

"Yoongi, aku lelah."

Jimin menaruh kepalanya di atas paha Yoongi ketika mereka sedang menikmati libur akhir pekan. Yoongi melihat Jimin agak kurusan dibanding saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Pipinya tirus dan ada sedikit lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya. "Jimin apa kau baik? Kenapa kurusan, kau makan dengan benar tidak? "

Jimin berbalik badan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perut Yoongi. "Aku baik dan aku makan dengan sangat baik." Yoongi terkekeh karena Jimin mengusapkan wajahnya pada perut Yoongi. "Tapi kau tampak tidak sehat Jimin. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

Jimin mendongak, "Aku tidak akan sakit jika kau ada di sampingku."

"Ya ya. Menggombal lagi," Yoongi menowel hidung Jimin.

"Aku tidak sedang menggombal Yoongi sayang. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuperjuangkan." Yoongi terdiam sambil mengusap kepala Jimin. Sesuatu yang harus diperjuangkan? Sesuatu seperti apa hingga Jimin rela bekerja keras seperti ini.

"Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku Yoongi. Dan tetap mencintaiku."

.

.

.

Ketika Yoongi sudah mendapatkan gelarnya tahun lalu, sekarang saatnya bagi Jimin yang berjuang untuk itu. Dia sudah mengurangi kerja _part-time_ nya dan hanya fokus pada skripsi akhirnya. Yoongi sendiri sudah bekerja di salah satu cabang perusahaan milik ayahnya. Yoongi tidak mau menggantungkan hidupnya pada apa yang sudah dimiliki kedua orangtuanya.

Karena hal ini mereka berdua akhirnya sulit untuk bertemu lagi. Walaupun bisa, tapi pasti ada salah satu diantaranya yang sudah terlihat lelah. Pertengkaran kecil mulai muncul tapi mereka selalu berusaha mencari jalan keluar dan berbaikan.

Empat tahun mereka menjalani hubungan ini. Semua lika-liku sudah mereka lewati. Cinta Jimin dan Yoongi bertambah besar setiap harinya. Hingga Yoongi mulai mempertanyaan kemana hubungan ini akan dibawa selanjutnya.

Yoongi bukan lelaki yang menuntut tapi dia hanya ingin sebuah kepastian. Empat tahun tidaklah lama untuk orang yang memadu kasih. Melihat teman-temannya yang sudah menikah, akhirnya keinginan itu muncul dalam diri Yoongi.

"Kapan kau akan menikahiku, Jimin."

Tapi Yoongi tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan keinginannya itu. Dia tidak ingin membebankan Jimin dengan keinginannya itu. Biarlah dia menunggu untuk Jimin.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu ketika Yoongi sedang duduk di halaman belakang, Jimin datang. Dia sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Jimin yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Pasalnya sudah sebulan mereka tidak bertemu dan hanya bisa memandang lewat _video call_. Kata Jimin, dia harus mengurus suatu hal demi masa depannya.

Saking rindunya Yoongi sampai memeluk Jimin dengan erat dan membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Ada taman bunga dalam hati Yoongi saat Jimin akhirnya membalas pelukannya dan membisikan kata-kata rindu yang membuat Yoongi serasa melayang. Jimin itu sudah dari sananya pintar menggombal. Tapi Yoongi selalu saja merona setiap digombali oleh Jimin.

"Aku seperti menemukan hidupku kembali,"

"Lihat, sekarang siapa yang pandai menggombal."

Yoongi memukul dada Jimin main-main. "Ini semua karnamu. Kau yang sering menggombaliku." Jimin tertawa dan kembali memeluk Yoongi. "Aku sungguh merindukanmu."

"Aku juga. Aku lebih merindukanmu."

Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi lebih dalam. Hingga bunyi kecipak terdengar. Dia mendorong Yoongi untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Yoongi mengalungkan dua tangannya pada leher Jimin. Kakinya sudah terasa seperti agar-agar karena ciuman dari Jimin.

"Oh, kau begitu merindukanku kah?" Yoongi mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. "Aku tidak bisa mencicipi rasa selain rasa bibirmu selama ini. Aku merindukan bibirmu."

"Ish, jadi kau hanya merindukan bibirku?"

"Ya. Dan seluruh dirimu,"

Jimin lalu mengambil tangan kanan Yoongi dan ia mengelus punggung tangan itu. "Kau tahu, tangan ini yang sudah membawa cintaku padamu," Jimin menatap Yoongi dan dibalas hal yang sama olehnya. "Maka dari itu," Jimin mengeluarkan kotak beludru dan membukanya, "Aku ingin menyematkan mahkota kecil ini pada tanganmu."

 _Sebuah cincin_.

Yoongi tidak berkedip melihat cincin itu ketika dipasang Jimin dan melingkar sangat pas dijari manisnya. Rasa haru langsung menyambutnya, "Jimin, ini…"

"Min Yoongi, menikahlah denganku."

Yoongi tidak ingin menangis, dia tidak ingin merusak suasana yang bahagia ini. Tapi airmatanya tetap luruh juga tanpa bisa Yoongi hentikan. Airmata bahagia dan cinta. "Aku, Jimin ini sungguhan."

"Maafkan aku Yoongi karena selama ini aku terlalu sibuk dan kurang memperhatikanmu. Aku bekerja siang dan malam untuk mengumpulkan uang dan membeli cincin ini. Aku belajar lebih giat agar bisa lulus lebih awal. Aku melakukan semua ini **untukmu** , Yoongi. Agar aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya, menikah denganmu dan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia."

Yoongi langsung memeluk Jimin lagi. Berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukannya dengan lelaki hebat seperti Jimin. "Tapi Yoongi, aku harus pergi." Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jimin. "Pergi? Kemana? Ke-kenapa kau harus pergi?"

Melihat raut khawatir Yoongi membuat Jimin tidak tega untuk memberitahu ini pada kekasihnya. Tapi Jimin harus melakukannya, "Aku tidak pergi jauh Yoongi. Aku hanya mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliah S2-ku di Jepang. Hanya dua tahun saja setelah itu aku akan kembali. Ini demi masa depanku. Masa depan kita juga."

Yoongi kembali menangis tapi bukan karena sedih. Dia bangga dengan Jimin. Karena kekasihnya itu juga memikirkan tentang masa depan mereka berdua. "Pergilah Jimin. Aku tidak akan melarangmu selama itu baik untukmu. Aku akan setia disini untukmu. Aku akan menunggumu."

Jimin tersenyum dan mencium kening Yoongi lama dan mesra. Bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah memilihkan pendamping hidup yang pengertian seperti Yoongi. Semua yang dia lakukan selama empat tahun ini semata hanya untuk Yoongi. Jimin ingin membahagiakan Yoongi dengan caranya sendiri. Dari hasil yang ia capai sendiri. Karena cintanya pada Yoongi tidak pernah main-main.

"Yoongi, aku pasti menikahimu, jadi sampai saat itu datang tetaplah disisiku. Dan percayalah padaku."

The end


	3. Chapter 3

FOR YOU

.

.

.

.

Jimin. Yoongi.

Romance. Romance. Romance.

Oneshot. BL

More fanfict from naranari and MoronKiddo

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa bilang hidup di kota besar macam Seoul ini enak. Meski semuanya terlihat mudah dan cepat karena apapun ada di sana; nyatanya masih saja ada beberapa orang yang masih kesulitan hidup di Seoul. Memang banyak sekali lapangan pekerjaan yang terbuka di sana, tapi untuk lelaki yang hanya lulusan SMA, Park Jimin, tetap saja kesulitan melamar pekerjaan.

Sebut saja dia Jimin. Anak rantauan dari Busan yang hanya tinggal sendiri di kota besar Seoul ini. Datang dari Busan hanya membawa pakaian secukupnya dan juga ijazah SMA, Jimin mencoba peruntungannya.

"Maaf, tapi kami hanya mempekerjakan yang minimal S1"

Begitulah jawaban yang selalu di berikan orang-orang penting itu ketika Jimin melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan mereka. Jimin selama sekolah merupakan anak yang pintar. Selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama dan memenangkan beberapa olimpiade. Tapi itu belum cukup untuk menjadikannya salah satu karyawan di perusahan.

Akhirnya Jimin melamar pekerjaan di sebuah restoran yang cukup besar. Dan dia diterima. Sejak saat itu Jimin mulai bekerja, sehari penuh setiap hari. Untuk tempat tinggal, Jimin menyewa sebuah flat kecil yang harga sewanya tidak terlalu mahal. Jadi uang gaji Jimin bisa menutupi biaya hidupnya di Seoul.

Kadang, ada terbesit rasa iri ketika melihat ada mahasiswa yang sedang makan di restoran itu. Jimin sebenarnya mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya, tapi karena keluarganya termasuk keluarga yang pas-pasan akhirnya Jimin tidak mengambil beasiswa itu.

Sampai akhirnya Jimin bertemu dengan satu mahasiswa Inha _University_ bernama Min Yoongi. Dia pemuda yang baik dan ramah. Yoongi selalu menyempatkan makan di sana dan belajar. Saat itu Jimin tidak sengaja bertanya tentang apa yang sedang dikerjaan Yoongi, dan akhirnya obrolan itu mengalir seperti air.

"Kau pintar juga ya untuk pelajaran ini." Yoongi menyeruput es jeruknya. "Ya, aku kadang mengerjakan soal seperti ini jika sedang senggang."

"Jimin, kau mau jadi mentorku? Aku kadang menemukan kesulitan untuk ini."

Jimin menatap Yoongi tidak percaya. Apakah Yoongi sedang menawarkan pekerjaan lain padanya? "Aku akan membayarmu. Kau mau kan?"

"Hemm, baiklah kalau kau memaksa."

"Yeay! Terima kasih Jimin."

Tanpa sadar tangan Yoongi menggenggam erat tangan Jimin dan membuat Jimin membeku ditempat. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bersentuhan setelah sebulan lebih berteman. Dan tangan yang tadi digenggam Yoongi tiba-tiba saja mengalirkan listrik kejut. Oh, atau ini hanya perasaanya saja karena Jimin melihat bias sinar dari wajah Yoongi yang tersenyum.

Manis sekali.

Hingga Jimin merasa ingin merasakan manisnya.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata Yoongi itu anak orang kaya. Ayahnya pemilik perusahaan yang lumayan besar di Seoul. Ketika pertama kali datang ke rumahnya, Jimin tidak berhenti mengagumi besarnya rumah ini. Dan semua orang yang ada di sini juga ramah. _Pantas saja Yoongi juga ramah_.

"Ayo Jimin, kita mulai sesi belajarnya."

Jimin menunjukkan kepintarannya selama membantu Yoongi belajar. Hal ini kemudian diketahui oleh kedua orangtua Yoongi. Mereka memanggil Jimin disuatu hari dan meminta pemuda itu untuk menyetujui beasiswa yang mereka berikan.

"Ini, ini bukan mimpi, kan?" Jimin rasanya ingin menangis saja.

"Tidak Jimin. Aku akan memberikan beasiswa penuh padamu. Bakat yang kaumiliki sungguh sayang jika disia-siakan. Sementara itu kau masih boleh bekerja paruh waktu."

"Aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih seperti apa. Ini terlalu banyak untukku."

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Lagipula Yoongi juga ikut merekomendasikanmu. Jika kau ingin berterima kasih, katakan itu pada Yoongi."

Hati Jimin menghangat kemudian dan sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk suatu senyuman yang tulus. _Yoongi, terima kasih untuk semua_.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu Jimin merasakan bagaimana menjadi mahasiswa. Dan masih bekerja _part time_ sebagai waiter dan mentor Yoongi setiap akhir minggu. Intensitas pertemuan mereka berdua pun memunculkan benih-benih cinta diantara keduanya. Tapi Yoongi masih malu untuk menunjukkannya. Beda dengan Jimin yang selalu memberi sinyal kepada Yoongi.

"Jimin, kau selalu bisa menjawab soal ini ya."

"Iya dong. Tapi kau juga bisa jawab soal kok,"

"Oh ya. Soal apa?"

"Soal cintaku padamu."

Yoongi diam sambil merona parah. Selalu seperti ini kalau sudah berduaan dengan Jimin. Membuatnya salah tingkah sendiri dan jantungnya yang dibuat berpacu cepat. "Yoongi," tangan Jimin berada di atas tangannya, "Jadilah kekasihku."

Rahang Yoongi terbuka sedikit, bagaimana bisa? Apakah Jimin baru saja memintanya menjadi kekasihnya?

"Bagaimana?"

Yoongi gelagapan sendiri hingga salah tingkah. Bagaimana cara menjawabnya. Yoongi baru pertama kali _ditembak_ oleh seseorang. "Katakan 'iya' kalau kau mau. Dan 'tidak' jika kaumenolak."

 _Semudah itukah_.

"I-Iya."

"Iya?"

"Iya. Aku mau."

 _Leganya_.

Jimin tersenyum membawa tangan Yoongi ke depan bibirnya dan menciumnya. "Terima kasih Min Yoongi."

Rona merah sudah menjalar ke seluruh wajah Yoongi. Bibirnya selalu tersenyum cerah. Jimin mendekat padanya dan tubuh Yoongi menegang otomatis. "Min Yoongi-ku. Sekarang aku bisa memanggilmu milikku."

"Ish Jimin, gombal terus,"

Mereka berdua tertawa dan tatapan mereka terkunci. Yoongi terlihat sangat manis dengan senyum gulanya dan Jimin sungguh lucu dengan mata sipitnya itu. Jimin yang melakukannya duluan. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi, hingga bibirnya tepat berada di depan bibir Yoongi, dia menutup wajahnya.

Dua bibir itu akhirnya bertemu dalam satu ciuman yang manis.

.

.

.

.

Walaupun Jimin kuliah secara gratis, tapi untuk memenuhi kehidupannya dia masih harus bekerja. Kadang Jimin juga bekerja sebagai pengantar susu dipagi hari sebelum berangkat kuliah. Yoongi sudah ingin membantunya tapi Jimin menolak. Keluarga kekasihnya itu sudah terlalu banyak membantu, Jimin hanya tidak ingin mempunyai budi yang harus dibalas.

Yoongi selalu menjalankan perannya sebagai kekasih yang baik. Dia selalu mengunjungi Jimin di restorannya pada waktu senggang. Setiap akhir bulan mereka akan belanja bersama untuk membeli kebutuhan Jimin. Yoongi juga selalu mengingatkan Jimin untuk menjaga kesehatannya, karena beberapa bulan ini Jimin bekerja lebih keras lagi.

Kisah cinta mereka sudah berjalan sekitar dua tahun. terlihat mudah dari luar namun sebenarnya Jimin dan Yoongi berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Dimulai dari kesibukan kuliah mereka berdua, Yoongi yang satu tahun diatas Jimin sudah mulai menyusun skripsinya. Itu membuat dia harus mengorbankan banyak waktunya hanya untuk penelitian.

Ditambah Jimin yang juga lebih banyak bekerja. Yoongi tidak pernah tahu kenapa Jimin menjadi giat seperti ini. Tapi tidak apa, selama mereka masih bisa berkomunikasi maka Yoongi akan sepenuhnya percaya pada Jimin.

"Yoongi, aku lelah."

Jimin menaruh kepalanya di atas paha Yoongi ketika mereka sedang menikmati libur akhir pekan. Yoongi melihat Jimin agak kurusan dibanding saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Pipinya tirus dan ada sedikit lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya. "Jimin apa kau baik? Kenapa kurusan, kau makan dengan benar tidak? "

Jimin berbalik badan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perut Yoongi. "Aku baik dan aku makan dengan sangat baik." Yoongi terkekeh karena Jimin mengusapkan wajahnya pada perut Yoongi. "Tapi kau tampak tidak sehat Jimin. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

Jimin mendongak, "Aku tidak akan sakit jika kau ada di sampingku."

"Ya ya. Menggombal lagi," Yoongi menowel hidung Jimin.

"Aku tidak sedang menggombal Yoongi sayang. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuperjuangkan." Yoongi terdiam sambil mengusap kepala Jimin. Sesuatu yang harus diperjuangkan? Sesuatu seperti apa hingga Jimin rela bekerja keras seperti ini.

"Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku Yoongi. Dan tetap mencintaiku."

.

.

.

Ketika Yoongi sudah mendapatkan gelarnya tahun lalu, sekarang saatnya bagi Jimin yang berjuang untuk itu. Dia sudah mengurangi kerja _part-time_ nya dan hanya fokus pada skripsi akhirnya. Yoongi sendiri sudah bekerja di salah satu cabang perusahaan milik ayahnya. Yoongi tidak mau menggantungkan hidupnya pada apa yang sudah dimiliki kedua orangtuanya.

Karena hal ini mereka berdua akhirnya sulit untuk bertemu lagi. Walaupun bisa, tapi pasti ada salah satu diantaranya yang sudah terlihat lelah. Pertengkaran kecil mulai muncul tapi mereka selalu berusaha mencari jalan keluar dan berbaikan.

Empat tahun mereka menjalani hubungan ini. Semua lika-liku sudah mereka lewati. Cinta Jimin dan Yoongi bertambah besar setiap harinya. Hingga Yoongi mulai mempertanyaan kemana hubungan ini akan dibawa selanjutnya.

Yoongi bukan lelaki yang menuntut tapi dia hanya ingin sebuah kepastian. Empat tahun tidaklah lama untuk orang yang memadu kasih. Melihat teman-temannya yang sudah menikah, akhirnya keinginan itu muncul dalam diri Yoongi.

"Kapan kau akan menikahiku, Jimin."

Tapi Yoongi tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan keinginannya itu. Dia tidak ingin membebankan Jimin dengan keinginannya itu. Biarlah dia menunggu untuk Jimin.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu ketika Yoongi sedang duduk di halaman belakang, Jimin datang. Dia sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Jimin yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Pasalnya sudah sebulan mereka tidak bertemu dan hanya bisa memandang lewat _video call_. Kata Jimin, dia harus mengurus suatu hal demi masa depannya.

Saking rindunya Yoongi sampai memeluk Jimin dengan erat dan membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Ada taman bunga dalam hati Yoongi saat Jimin akhirnya membalas pelukannya dan membisikan kata-kata rindu yang membuat Yoongi serasa melayang. Jimin itu sudah dari sananya pintar menggombal. Tapi Yoongi selalu saja merona setiap digombali oleh Jimin.

"Aku seperti menemukan hidupku kembali,"

"Lihat, sekarang siapa yang pandai menggombal."

Yoongi memukul dada Jimin main-main. "Ini semua karnamu. Kau yang sering menggombaliku." Jimin tertawa dan kembali memeluk Yoongi. "Aku sungguh merindukanmu."

"Aku juga. Aku lebih merindukanmu."

Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi lebih dalam. Hingga bunyi kecipak terdengar. Dia mendorong Yoongi untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Yoongi mengalungkan dua tangannya pada leher Jimin. Kakinya sudah terasa seperti agar-agar karena ciuman dari Jimin.

"Oh, kau begitu merindukanku kah?" Yoongi mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. "Aku tidak bisa mencicipi rasa selain rasa bibirmu selama ini. Aku merindukan bibirmu."

"Ish, jadi kau hanya merindukan bibirku?"

"Ya. Dan seluruh dirimu,"

Jimin lalu mengambil tangan kanan Yoongi dan ia mengelus punggung tangan itu. "Kau tahu, tangan ini yang sudah membawa cintaku padamu," Jimin menatap Yoongi dan dibalas hal yang sama olehnya. "Maka dari itu," Jimin mengeluarkan kotak beludru dan membukanya, "Aku ingin menyematkan mahkota kecil ini pada tanganmu."

 _Sebuah cincin_.

Yoongi tidak berkedip melihat cincin itu ketika dipasang Jimin dan melingkar sangat pas dijari manisnya. Rasa haru langsung menyambutnya, "Jimin, ini…"

"Min Yoongi, menikahlah denganku."

Yoongi tidak ingin menangis, dia tidak ingin merusak suasana yang bahagia ini. Tapi airmatanya tetap luruh juga tanpa bisa Yoongi hentikan. Airmata bahagia dan cinta. "Aku, Jimin ini sungguhan."

"Maafkan aku Yoongi karena selama ini aku terlalu sibuk dan kurang memperhatikanmu. Aku bekerja siang dan malam untuk mengumpulkan uang dan membeli cincin ini. Aku belajar lebih giat agar bisa lulus lebih awal. Aku melakukan semua ini **untukmu** , Yoongi. Agar aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya, menikah denganmu dan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia."

Yoongi langsung memeluk Jimin lagi. Berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukannya dengan lelaki hebat seperti Jimin. "Tapi Yoongi, aku harus pergi." Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jimin. "Pergi? Kemana? Ke-kenapa kau harus pergi?"

Melihat raut khawatir Yoongi membuat Jimin tidak tega untuk memberitahu ini pada kekasihnya. Tapi Jimin harus melakukannya, "Aku tidak pergi jauh Yoongi. Aku hanya mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliah S2-ku di Jepang. Hanya dua tahun saja setelah itu aku akan kembali. Ini demi masa depanku. Masa depan kita juga."

Yoongi kembali menangis tapi bukan karena sedih. Dia bangga dengan Jimin. Karena kekasihnya itu juga memikirkan tentang masa depan mereka berdua. "Pergilah Jimin. Aku tidak akan melarangmu selama itu baik untukmu. Aku akan setia disini untukmu. Aku akan menunggumu."

Jimin tersenyum dan mencium kening Yoongi lama dan mesra. Bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah memilihkan pendamping hidup yang pengertian seperti Yoongi. Semua yang dia lakukan selama empat tahun ini semata hanya untuk Yoongi. Jimin ingin membahagiakan Yoongi dengan caranya sendiri. Dari hasil yang ia capai sendiri. Karena cintanya pada Yoongi tidak pernah main-main.

"Yoongi, aku pasti menikahimu, jadi sampai saat itu datang tetaplah disisiku. Dan percayalah padaku."

The end


	4. Chapter 4

MoronKiddo and Naranari present

.

.

Only You

.

It's MinYoon Fanfiction

Park Jimin – Min Yoongi

.

Sequel of For You

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nama pemuda itu Park Jimin.

Iya.

Pemuda yang kini sedang duduk di salah satu bangku empuk di sudut ruangan Starbuck dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Secangkir Americano yang biasanya akan langsung habis dalam jangka 10 menit itu kini hanya diam tidak bergeming sama sekali. Menunggu si pemesan untuk meminumnya.

Bahkan alunan musik slow jazz yang sedang diputar café itu tidak membuat Jimin sadar dari lamunannya.

Jimin menghela nafas berat.

Rapatnya tadi berjalan dengan mulus. Tidak ada perdebatan dan langsung menemui titik terang untuk bekerja sama.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya gelisah.

Si Predsir Min itu.

Si pemuda dengan rambut soft peach dan kulit yang pucat seperti susu.

Ada sesuatu dari dalam diri Jimin yang mendorongnya untuk terus menatap si Presdir tadi. Ada perasaan meletup-letup di dadanya yang membuat Jimin ingin tersenyum menatap wajah angkuh dan dingin si Presdir saat memimpin rapat.

Tapi di saat bersamaan ada rasa bahwa Jimin merindukan pemuda itu dan ingin memeluknya dengan erat.

Rasanya begitu sesak.

"Kenapa?"

Sebuah suara membuat Jimin tersadar. Orang kepercayaanya serta sahabatnya. Kim Taehyung. Menatap Jimin yang sedari tadi hanya diam termenung memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak," jawab Jimin singkat kemudian beralih untuk menyesap cairan hitam pekat yang sudah dingin itu.

"Kau memikirkan si Presdir?"

Jimin nyaris menyembur Taehyung dengan kopinya atas pertanyaannya yang mendadak itu. Tidak menyangka Taehyung akan bertanya seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Jimin mengambil sehelai _tissue_ dan mengusap bibirnya sedangkan Taehyung hanya menyeringai. Tebakannya bisa dikatakan benar.

"Aku sudah menyarankan untuk pergi ke psikiater bukan? Kau saja yang bandel dan kini kau bingung karena pemuda yang selalu ada dimimpimu itu muncul tadi saat _meeting_ ," cerocos Taehyung.

Jimin mendengus kesal.

Tapi kemudian berpikir, apa yang dikatakan Taehyung benar adanya. Malam-malam mengerikan yang dilaluinya dengan mimpi tentang seorang pemuda itu selalu saja menganggunya. Jimin sangat penasaran dengan pemuda yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya itu. siapa dia? Mengapa dia bisa muncul dalam mimpinya?

Hingga tadi pagi, dia bertemu dengan pemuda yang mirip dengan pemuda dalam mimpinya. Otaknya berpikir cepat mungkinkah pemuda ini adalah pemuda yang dimaksudkan pada mimpinya? Apakah Tuhan sengaja membuat ini seperti menjadi sebuah teka-teki untuk Jimin?

Mungkinkah dimasa lalu Jimin pernah berhubungan dengannya?

.

.

.

Yoongi bergelung di sudut ranjangnya seperti orang yang sehabis saja di perkosa. Pandangan matanya kosong dan pikirannya juga kosong. Pertemuannya tadi dengan Presdir Park ternyata telah mengguncang jiwanya. Bagaimana lelaki itu yang sudah dengan susah payah ingin Yoongi lupakan, muncul begitu saja di depannya tanpa rasa berdosa. Berpura-pura tidak mengenali dirinya, bahkan Yoongi ingin menangis dan menerjang Park Jimin dengan rasa rindu yang membuncah. Tetapi lelaki itu hanya diam saja, seolah dirinya memang belum pernah bertemu dengan Yoongi.

Di dalam sana ada yang terluka tapi tidak berdarah.

Namjoon yang baru saja pulang panik setengah mati melihat keadaan sahabatnya seperti itu. Namjoon sudah biasa dengan Yoongi yang seperti ini, tapi sekarang rasanya berbeda.

"Hey Yoongi," panggilnya pelan sambil menepuk pelan punggung tangan Yoongi yang membuat si pemilik tangan tersadar.

"Namjoon…" panggilnya lirih.

Namjoon menatap lekat si pemuda berkulit susu dihadapannya, menatap kedua bola mata yang memerah kini nyaris menumpahkan air matanya.

"A-aku.." ucapnya terbata.

Namjoon mendekat kearah Yoongi.

Dia sudah tidak sanggup membiarkan yoongi menderita lagi.

"Aku bertemu..dengannya.. "

Satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat jantung Namjoon mencelos dan air mata Yoongi tumpah.

Dipeluknya tubuh ringkih itu dengan erat dan membiarkan Yoongi menangis dalam pelukannya semalaman.

Persetan dengan semuanya, dia sudah tidak tahan jika sahabatnya ini terus seperti ini.

"Yoongi," panggil Namjoon yang hanya dijawab dengan dengungan.

 _Jangan seperti ini, kumohon_.

"Besok kau tidak usah kekantor, _okay_? Kita pergi kesuatu tempat,"

Dan lagi lagi hanya dijawab dengan dengungan. Namjoon masih tetap mengeratkan pelukannya, menyalurkan seluruh kasih sayang pada sahabat yang dicintainya ini. Berharap Yoongi bisa merasakannya juga. Dia sama tersakitinya dengan Yoongi.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Taehyung menjadwalkan Jimin untuk berkunjung ke salah satu klinik milik kenalannya. Jimin sudah mau dan bersedia untuk diterapi psikisnya. Lagipula ingatan-ingatan masa lalu terus saja menghantamnya, membuatnya diserang vertigo dan perutnya mual. Dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang meringkuk kesakitan di sudut kamar.

Jimin langsung disapa dengan senyuman cerah dari sang dokter psikolog dengan name tag Jung Hoseok. Senyumannya secerah pelangi dan sehangat matahari membuat Jimin ikut tersenyum.

 _Well,_ orang ini pantas menjadi dokter psikolog.

"Selamat pagi Jimin-ssi, silahkan duduk di sofa panjang itu," perintah Hoseok dengan nada ceria.

Jimin mengangguk dan duduk di sofa empuk bewarna cream polos.

Tidak lama Hoseok kembali dengan pulpen dan buku untuk mencatat.

"Anda bisa berbaring, lepas sepatu dan jas anda supaya lebih nyaman," perintah Hoseok.

Tangannya menggapai sebuah tape dan mem-play sebuah instrument musik piano yang lembut membuat Jimin mengantuk.

"Anda bisa mulai Jimin-ssi,"

Jimin menoleh kearah Hoseok dan menerawang.

.

.

[ _italic is Hoseok's dialog_ ]

"2 bulan lalu aku bermimpi, bermimpi seorang pemuda dengan rambut sehitam arang dan kulit seputih susu. Setiap malam pasti aku memimpikannya..

Aku bermimpi aku sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon besar dan beralaskan kain kotak-kotak merah putih dan suara tawa yang begitu merdu, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena matahari begitu terang.

Aku dapat mencium aroma vanilla keluar dari tubuhnya itu,"

" _Apa kegiatanmu sebelum mendapat mimpi itu?"_

"Aku bekerja setiap hari, mengerjar target dan proyek hingga aku tidak sempat memikirkan yang lain"

" _Sebelum kau bekerja?"_

Jimin terdiam cukup lama membuat ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi suara instrumen piano yang lembut.

"Aku kuliah untuk S2 di Jepang, sebelumnya aku kuliah di Korea. Sebelum lulus aku sudah ditarik untuk bekerja di perusahaan jadi aku memfokuskan diriku untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Ketika aku di beri jabatan CEO karena hasil kerjaku yang selalu sempurna aku terus bekerja lebih rajin,"

" _Apa kau mempunyai teman?_ "

"Teman? Kalau yang kaumaksud itu Taehyung. Ya. Hanya Taehyung."

" _Sebelum bertemu Taehyung, apa kau mengenal orang lain?_ "

Jimin berpikir, apakah dia mempunyai teman selain Taehyung? Teman-teman yang ia miliki hanyalah kolega bisnisnya, kalaupun itu bisa dikatakan sebagai teman. Jimin menggeleng ragu, "Mungkin, tidak ada."

" _Apa kau punya social media?"_

Kini Jimin diam dengan waktu yang lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

" _Kapan terakhir kali kau menggunakan ponselmu untuk berhubungan dengan orang lain diluar pekerjaan?"_

Jimin masih diam, namun menurut Hoseok, Jimin sedang gelisah.

" _Kapan terakhir kali kau menambah kontak di ponselmu?"_

" _Dan kalung itu.."_

Jimin reflek menyentuh kalung rantai emas putih berbandul cincin perak yang menggantung di lehernya. Kalung ini, entah sejak kapan Jimin sudah memakainya. Ia tidak ingat, sama sekali. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa menggunakan kalung itu. Berulang kali Jimin mencoba melepaskan cincin perak yang menjadi bandul kalung itu, tapi otaknya memerintahkan untuk menyimpannya saja.

" _Pernah memperhatikannya dengan detail?"_

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di hotel Jimin masuk ke kamarnya seperti orang kesetanan membuat Taehyung kaget setengah mati. Jimin itu orang yang tenang dan penuh kendali jadi sikapnya yang diluar kebiasaan itu membuat tanda tanya bagi Taehyung.

"Ada apa sih?"

Jimin mengacuhkan pertanyaan Taehyung yang menghasilkan sungutan kesal.

Jimin langsung menyalakan laptopnya dan membuka semua aplikasi media sosial yang dia punya. Pertanyaan dari dokter Jung tadi membuatnya penasaran akan masa lalunya yang sudah dia lupakan.

.

.

.

 _[24 April 2010]_

 _Skype._

 _Last log with Min Yoongi_

.

.

.

 _[18 May 2011]_

 _Line._

 _55 Unread messages from Min Yoongi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[14 Februari 2010]_

 _Facebook_

 _Engaged with Min Yoongi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[02 Juni 2012]_

 _Twitter_

 _Minyoongiiii93_ " PJM95_ Jimin, kau dimana?"_

 _._

 _._

.

"Shit!" umpatnya. Jimin menutup laptopnya dengan kencang.

Kini dia beralih ke ponsel pintarnya.

.

.

.

 _Whatsapp_

 _Last seen 16/05/15 23.59pm_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Concact_

 _Baby Yoongi_

.

.

.

.

Jimin merasa kakinya begitu lemas dan gaya gravitasi menariknya terlalu kuat sehingga dia terhempas ke lantai yang terlapisi karpet bulu. Tangannya bergetar hebat setelah melihat semua kenangan kecil dari masa lalunya. Seolah menarik paksa Jimin untuk kembali lagi ke masa itu. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit,

"Yoongi ..." Bibirnya ikut bergetar ketika satu nama yang begitu menggunggah jiwanya terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Min Yoongi,"

.

.

.

Namjoon membawa Yoongi ke sebuah taman yang biasa kunjungi dan kini dia membawa dua _cone_ es krim vanilla untuk sahabat putihnya yang kini nyaris tertidur di bangku taman. Rambutnya yang halus lembut bergoyang terbawa angin mengundang Namjoon untuk mengelusnya.

Musim gugur belum terlalu dingin sehingga Namjoon berani membeli es krim.

"Yoongi? Aku belikan es krim nih," panggil Namjoon sambil menyenggol lengan Yoongi pelan.

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya dan menguap.

"Es krim?" tanyanya dengan mata yang mengerjap lucu.

Namjoon terkekeh gemas.

"Iya es krim, untukmu nih," kata Namjoon sambil menyodorkan _cone_ es krim tersebut yang diterima penuh suka cita. Baru saja Yoongi ingin mencicipi eskrim tersebut sebuah suara membuat keadaan hari itu berubah.

.

.

.

"Yoongi?"

Yoongi terpaku.

Yoongi mengenal baik suara yang tiba-tiba saja di tangkap oleh indra pendengarnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

Itu sekarang suara Namjoon.

Suara yang penuh dengan rasa tidak suka dan mengintimidasi. Yoongi ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini.

"Maaf.. Tolong aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan Yoongi, hanya sebentar," Dia tersentak lagi, Jimin ingin berbicara dengannya? Tapi, apakah ia sudah sanggup untuk berbicara dengan Jimin? Sanggupkah ia?

Yoongi akhirnya menoleh kearah Namjoon dan menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum kosong.

Namjoon menghela nafas kemudian mengikuti maksud dari sahabatnya.

Dirasa telah pergi, Yoongi memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya itu.

.

.

.

"Maaf.."

Yoongi terdiam.

"Maafkan aku Yoongi..."

Ekspresi Yoongi kini menjadi keras.

"Katakan sekali lagi," ucap Yoongi lirih.

"Ma—"

.

.

.

.

Buagh!

"Kau pikir maaf itu cukup hah?!"

Jimin terdiam, dia terkejut Yoongi tiba-tiba meninju rahangnya cukup keras membuat dia terhuyung dan jatuh ke tanah. Darah merembes dari sudut bibirnya yang sedikit robek.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?!"

Yoongi memukul Jimin tanpa ampun.

"Kau pikir kau siapa berani melakukan hal itu hah?"

Jimin tahu maksud Yoongi apa.

"A-aku… sungguh-sungguh minta maaf Yoongi..." Jimin memberanikan dirinya untuk berkata-kata membuat Yoongi semakin ingin membunuh Jimin saat itu juga.

"Kau pikir maaf bisa memperbaiki segalanya hah?!"

.

.

Tes.

Setetes cairan bening meluncur mulus dari kedua manik yang kini mengunci pergerakan Jimin.

"Lima tahun… Dengan segala janji manismu… Aku bertahan… Aku tetap menunggu… Dan aku sudah lelah Park Jimin, lelah dengan semua ini.. Aku muak! Aku sudah berusaha melupakanmu… Membuang cincin yang kau berikan… Bahkan ingin membuang nyawaku sendiri… tapi.."

Yoongi kini terisak. Dia duduk sambil memeluk kakinya, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Tapi..kenapa kau muncul dengan mudahnya…"

Yoongi kembali meraung.

"Apa aku harus membuatmu kembali miskin seperti dulu yang tidak punya apa-apa hah?!"

Yoongi memberanikan dirinya untuk membentak. Menatap lurus mata Jimin yang kini menatapnya kosong dan menyesal.

"Aku…."

Yoongi mengambil jeda sejenak.

"Sungguh sudah lelah…"

dan hal yang terakhir Yoongi ingat adalah wangi parfum Jimin yang tercium begitu dekat dan suara Jimin yang bergetar berulang kali memanggil namanya dan meminta maaf.

.

.

.

Ketika membuka mata hal pertama yang dilihat Yoongi adalah senyum sedih dari Jimin. Tatapannya matanya menyiratkan penyesalan dan kesedihan. Yoongi ingin menyangkalnya, bahwa tatapan itu dimaksudkan untuk dirinya. Tapi tidak, Yoongi juga merasa tersakiti. Ia memejamkan matanya menolak menatap pria yang kini berada diatas tubuhnya.

Jimin meringis melihat penolakan dari Yoongi. Sebegitu bencikah Yoongi pada dirinya. Tangannya mengelus permukaan wajah Yoongi yang masih saja halus, persis saat terakhir kali ia menyentuh kulit Yoongi. Sudah berapa lamakah? Lima tahun?

"Jangan sentuh aku." Ujar Yoongi dengan dingin, matanya masih terpejam. Tapi Jimin bisa melihat kerutan samar di kening Yoongi. Tangan Jimin membeku diudara sebelum akhirnya ia hempaskan. Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Yoongi dan hati Jimin berdenyut perih melihat itu.

Sudah berapa banyak air mata yang sudah Yoongi keluarkan karena dirinya.

"Maafkan aku," kepala Jimin tertunduk, "Maaf karna telah meninggalkanmu. Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu. Aku merasa tidak pantas bertemu denganmu lagi."

Yoongi menghela napasnya dan membelakangi Jimin. Air mata sudah luruh semuanya tanpa bisa ia cegah. Jimin brengsek! Sudah lama sekali dia menghilang dan sekarang berkata menyesal telah meninggalkannya. Yoongi merasakan pergerakan dari arah belakangnya tapi dia tetap diam saja.

Jimin memutar, menghadap kearah punggung Yoongi seraya menatapnya dengan sendu. Pria manis yang sudah ia patahkan hatinya ini sungguh rapuh.

"Ada alasan mengapa aku sampai pergi lima tahun lamanya dan hampir… melupakanmu. Aku tidak tahu darimana awalnya hingga aku menemukan diriku selalu sibuk di antara tumpukan kertas. Aku bekerja siang malam setiap hari. Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir aku berlibur. Aku salah karena terlalu terobsesi dengan harta dan jabatan, Yoongi. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsuku. Aku melupakanmu, melupakan semua yang telah berjasa dalam hidupku, hanya untuk kepentinganku sendiri. Aku memang pantas dibenci."

"Tapi Yoongi, tolong maafkan aku. Aku tahu seberapa bencinya dirimu padaku. Jadi maafkanlah aku dan biarkan aku pergi Yoongi."

Mata Yoongi melebar dan tubuhnya menegang. Apa maksudnya untuk pergi? Apa Jimin ingin meninggalkannya lagi setelah mereka berpisah sekian tahun?

"Setelah aku pergi, kau boleh hidup seperti sebelumnya. Sebelum kau mengenalku. Kau boleh… kau boleh memiliki pria lain, Yoongi." Suara Jimin bergetar siap untuk mengeluarkan isakanannya. Tapi tidak dihadapan Yoongi. Karena jika Jimin menangis itu lebih menyakiti Yoongi.

 _Tidak Jimin! Jangan berkata seperti itu_.

Yoongi refleks membalikkan badannya dan langsung menerjang Jimin dengan pelukan. Mereka hanpir saja jatuh kalau Jimin tidak menjaga keseimbangannya. Yoongi menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Jimin dan menangis. Membuat kemeja bagian depannya basah oleh air mata.

"Tidak. Jangan."

Jimin masih terpaku dengan ini semua. Yoongi yang memeluknya dengan begitu erat, jantung Jimin berpacu cepat dan darahnya berdesir. Tangannya terangkat untuk memeluk balik Yoongi. Perasaan posesif dan ingin melindungi langsung melingkupi Jimin. Pria yang sudah ia campakkan karena keegoisannya sendiri, kini kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

Masih pantaskah dia?

.

.

.

"Yoongi," Jimin memanggil pelan namanya karena sudah duapuluh menit lamanya mereka berpelukan tapi tidak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Dia menunduk ke bawah dan menemukan mata Yoongi yang terpejam damai. Jimin terkekeh, "Ternyata tertidur."

Tanpa membangunkan Yoongi, Jimin menaruh tubuh Yoongi ke atas ranjang. Pemandangan seperti ini sangat Jimin rindukan. Saat Yoongi tersadar nanti Jimin akan meminta padanya untuk memberinya izin membenahi semuanya yang sudah dia kacaukan. Jimin ingin meminta kesempatan kedua dan kali ini dia akan benar-benar serius. Sudah cukup lima tahu yang menyiksa mereka berdua dan Jimin tidak akan membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi lagi.

Yoongi kemudian membuka matanya setelah hari sudah gelap. Wajah Jimin yang berada di atas tubuhnya masih menjadi pemandangan pertama dia. Yoongi menyerngit, sudah berapa lama dia tertidur. Lalu rambut halusnya diusap oleh tangan kekar milik Jimin, Yoongi menghela napas dan mencoba menyamankan diri dengan elusan tersebut.

"Apa kau sangat lelah?"

Yoongi mengangguk dan menyamankan posisinya. Pelukan Jimin masih terasa sama, hangat dan menenangkan. Yoongi merasa terlindungi jika sudah dipeluk Jimin. Sebenarnya Yoongi juga tidak tahu mengapa dia mau memeluk Jimin. Mungkin rasa rindunya setelah bertahun-tahun tidak merasakan pelukan nyaman seorang Jimin lagi.

"Jangan pergi lagi Jimin. Sudah cukup."

Jimin menghela napasnya, "Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi meski kau memintaku untuk pergi. Tidak setelah semua rasa sakit yang kau lalui karenaku. Aku ingin mengulangnya lagi bersamamu Yoongi. Izinkan aku memperbaiki ini semua dan kita mulai dari awal."

Mata Yoongi masih terpejam tapi dia tidak bisa menahan air mata yang sudah terlanjur turun. Jimin mengatakan itu semua dengan tulus, dengan rasa bersalah yang dalam. Mungkin Yoongi akan memberinya kesempatan kedua.

"Setelah aku berikan kesempatan kedua, maka tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan yang lain."

Jimin tersenyum senang dan dia membalikkan tubuh Yoongi untuk berhadapan dengannya. Dia mencium kening Yoongi sangat lama dan dalam. Menyalurkan semua rasa cinta dan penyesalan. "Aku bersumpah untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan dirimu lagi."

Yoongi merasa hatinya sangat lega dan bahagaia. Setelah beban yang dia tanggung selama lima tahun karena rasa sakit hati karena ditinggalkan Jimin kini meluap entah kemana. Benar, memberikan kesempatan kedua adalah cara untuk memperbaiki sebuah kesalahan. Manusia tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan.

"Aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi."

Jimin membawa tangan Yoongi kehadapannya dan menciumnya. Jantungnya berdebar lagi persis saat pertama kali dia mencium tangan Yoongi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Jimin."

Jimin makin merendahkan tubuhnya, bertumpu dengan kedua sikunya dia mencium bibir ranum Yoongi. Rasa manis itu masih ada dan Jimin benar-benar dibuat mabuk olehnya. Sekian tahun dia tidak pernah lagi merasakan bibir manis Yoongi. Dan sekarang Jimin tanpa ampun menyerang Yoongi hingga kehabisan napas.

"Kau gila! Aku bisa mati Jimin!"

"Maaf Yoongi, tapi kau terlalu nikmat untuk dibiarkan."

"Sialan Park Jimin."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yoongi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epilog

Yoongi menautkan lagi tubuhnya di depan cermin. Merapihkan tatanan rambutnya yang kini berwarna _blonde_. Dia memakai jas hitamnya yang terpasang bunga mawar dibagian kantungnya. Setelah memastikan penampilannya sudah lebih baik, dia menghela napas.

"Min Yoongi, jangan gugup. Jangan membuat hari spesialmu berantakan. Fighting!"

Dia menyemangati dirinya sendiri, kemudia pintu ruangan yang ditempati Yoongi diketuk. Ayah Yoongi masuk bersama isterinya. Mereka tersenyum kearah Yoongi. "Jadi, anak ayah apakah sudah siap?"

Yoongi mengulum senyumnya dan mengangguk kecil. Ibu Yoongi datang mendekat lalu memeluk anak satu-satunya itu. "Ibu bangga denganmu, Nak. Kau bisa melewati ujian ini bertahun-tahun. yang paling penting kau bisa membawanya kembali padamu."

Yoongi merasa terharu, _jangan menangis kumohon_. Ucapnya dalam hati. "Tapi aku pernah menyerah Bu. Aku tidak sekuat yang kau katakan,"

"Menyerah bukan berarti kau tidak kuat. Sekarang berdirilah dengan kedua kakimu, tantanglah dunia dan raih cinta sebanyak-banyaknya. Ibu dan Ayah akan selalu merestui kalian berdua."

Yoongi ingin menangis tapi dia menahannya. Dia tidak mau merusak suasana ini, lalu dipeluk lagi ibunya beserta ayahnya. "Nah Yoongi, mari acara akan segera dimulai."

Yoongi mengikuti ayahnya menuju pintu gereja yang masih tertutup. Dia menyematkan tangannya di antara lengan ayahnya. Saat pintu itu terbuka Yoongi menetapkan hatinya. Dia tidak akan mundur lagi dan terus berjuang setelah ini. Yoongi membuktikan pada dunia bahwa pengorbanan yang dilakukan atas nama cinta akan berujung kebahagiaan. Meski pernah beberapa kali jatuh dan sakit, tapi di setiap pengorbanan ada harga yang harus dibayar.

Masa lalu bukanlah hal yang untuk dikenang. Tapi menjadikan suatu pelajaran hidup untuk masa depan. Yoongi sudah mengubur jauh masa lalunya dan dia berjanji untuk tidak menengok lagi ke belakang. Karena yang dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menatap lurus ke depan. Kepada seseorang yang sudah menunggunya di atas altar. Seseorang yang akan membawanya pada masa depan dan kebahagiaan. Kepada Jimin-nya yang dia cintai seumur hidup.

 _Get merried. Park Jimin and Min Yoongi. 2015-06-17._

The end


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY, YOONGI IS MINE!**

.

.

.

.

 **Jimin. Yoongi. Boy's Love. Humor. Humor. Romance xD**

 **Ficlet/Drabble. Oneshot.**

 **Telah ditulis pada tanggal 20 Desember 2014**

.

..

.

.

.

.

Okay, semua bermula saat liburan musim panas berakhir yang juga merupakan awal dari semester baru. Jimin, sebut saja begitu, merasa begitu bersemangat memasuki awal tahun pelajaran baru. Bagaimana tidak, pasalnya libur musim panas tahun ini adalah yang paling menyenangkan.

Adalah Min Yoongi, senior satu angkatan diatas Jimin yang merupakan senior yang paling disukai olehnya. Yoongi pemuda berusia Sembilan belas tahun yang sudah mencuri perhatian Jimin sejak ia masuk kesekolah lanjutan atas ini. Yoongi pula yang menjadikan Jimin menjadi murid paling rajin masuk sekolah.

Bagi Jimin, Yoongi adalah tujuan hidupnya, akhir dari pencariannya. Karena melihat Yoongi seakan melihat masa depan. Yoongi masa depan bagi Jimin.

Begitu Jimin menyatakan cintanya pada musim panas lalu, Yoongi ternyata menerimanya. Cuaca terik dan hawa lembab akibat panas dari sinar matahari yang mneyengat menjadi begitu menyejukkan bagi Jimin.

"Yoongi _hyung_ , serius mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Jimin yang hingga saat ini masih belum percaya.

"Seriuslah! Kamu tidak mau percaya padaku?"

"Eng, bukan begitu _hyung_. Aku hanya…terlalu bahagia."

Yoongi tersenyum cerah, bibirnya membentuk sangat lucu dan matanya menyipit. Sebuah senyuman yang amat manis hingga dada Jimin berdebar karenanya.

"Hyung, aku sungguh sangat menyukaimu."

"Aku juga."

Dan tidak ada yang paling membahagiakan ketika orang yang kau sukai, juga menyukaimu.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok memberikan Jimin pandangan mengejek sambil sesekali ia menyomot kentang goreng dihadapannya. Taehyung juga melakukan hal yang sama, bedanya Taehyung memandang Jimin dengan bingung. Dan si kecil Jungkook hanya asik dengan kentang goreng saja tanpa mau peduli dengan para kakaknya itu.

"Whoa, Jimin kita sungguh beruntung ya!" Hoseok yang pertama kali berbicara. Jimin mendengus dan kembali menikmati makan siangnya.

"Apanya yang beruntung _hyung_?" tanya si Taehyung. Jujur saja sejak awal Taehyung memang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Hoseok mendecakkan lidahnya, "Kamu _kuper_ sekali sih."

Taehyung cemberut dikatai _kuper_ oleh kakak kesayangannya. Apa masalahnya jika Taehyung tidak pernah tahu berita, dia kan memang tidak suka bergosip. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hoseok.

"Jimin _hyung_ sudah jadian dengan Yoongi _hyung_." Dan ini si _maknae_ yang menjawab karena Hoseok sedang membujuk Taehyung yang ngambek.

"Benarkah? Whoa, _daebak_!" Taehyung berseru heboh dengan mata berbinar. Pantas saja Hoseok bilang Jimin itu beruntung. Karena memang Jimin sungguh beruntung mendapatkan Yoongi.

Setidaknya Yoongi adalah siswa cerdas yang peringkatnya tidak pernah jauh dari urutan tiga besar. Pernah menjabat sebagai wakil ketua Osis dan kapten basket sekolah. Dan yang paling membuat Jimin beruntung adalah, Yoongi pemuda paling manis diseluruh sekolah. Bahkan para gadis iri dengan kemanisan Yoongi.

"Tapi sepertinya Jimin kita harus ekstra sabar dan tidak cemburu."

Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook menatap pada Hoseok, dan yang ditatap sedang melihat kearah depan. Jimin dan yang lain juga menatap kearah yang sama dengan Hoseok. Seketika mata Jimin membulat melihat Yoongi yang berada ditengah lapangan basket.

Tapi bukan Yoongi yang menjadi masalahnya melainkan beberapa gadis—bahkan ada satu pemuda yang sedang mengelilingi Yoongi sambil memberikan kotak-kotak hadiah. Yoongi terlihat sangat senang mendapatkan hadiah-hadiah itu. Bahkan ia memberikan senyum mautnya kepada para penggemarnya.

Taehyung dan Hoseok sudah tertawa terbahak sejak melihat raut muka Jimin yang tidak bisa dibaca. Antara marah, kesal dan juga cemburu. Dan Hoseok sangat senang melihat Jimin yang seperti ini.

" _Himnae uri_ Jimin! Kau pasti merasa sangat tersaingi saat ini."

Jimin menghela napas dengan kesal. Ternyata menjadi pacar seorang bintang sekolah harus kuat mental.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata berita kencannya Yoongi dan Jimin tidak terlalu tersebar luas, buktinya masih ada siswa yang masih menyatakan cinta pada Yoongi. Memang kalau di sekolah Jimin dan Yoongi jarang terlihat bersama karena kesibukan masing-masing. Tapi mereka akan pulang bersama setelah sekolah dan kalau masih ada waktu mereka akan menyempatkan untuk sedikit berkencan.

Terhitung sudah sebulan Jimin dan Yoongi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan selama itu pula Jimin menjadi pria paling sabar di dunia. Sering kali Jimin melihat Yoongi yang dikelilingi penggemarnya atau mereka berfoto bersama. Dan saat itu Jimin hanya bisa mengelus dada sambil mengatakan,

"Yang sabar Jimin. Orang sabar disayang pacar."

Bahkan ketika Jimin dan Yoongi sedang menikmati waktu berkualitas mereka, masih saja ada siswa yang berani mengganggunya.

Jimin jadi sangat kesal, karena Yoongi juga sepertinya tidak berusaha untuk tidak meladeni para penggemarnya yang banyak sekali. Tapi jika Jimin marah, punya hak apa dia? Bukan salah Yoongi juga sih kalau pacar manisnya itu punya banyak sekali penggemar.

Karena tidak tahan dengan siksaan batin karena terlalu sering dibuat cemburu oleh penggemar Yoongi, akhirnya Jimin meminta bantuan kepada sahabat baiknya. Hoseok dan Jungkook. Taehyung tidak masuk kedalam hitungan, karena baginya Taehyung hanya teman dan tidak baik. Karena Taehyung itu gila, bukan baik.

"Menurutku, _hyung_ harus mendeklarasikan hubungan kalian didepan para penggemar Yoongi _hyung._ Dengan begitu semuanya akan tahu kalau kalian berpacaran."

Itu saran dari Jungkook. Kadangkala, walau menjadi yang termuda Jungkook memperlihatkan bagian darinya yang dewasa dan bijaksana. Dengan saran seperti ini misalnya.

"Itu terlalu _mainstream_. Aku anti."

Jungkook mencibir dan Hoseok mendengus.

"Hoseok _hyung_ menurut bagaimana?"

Hoseok terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Bagaimana kalau kamu mencium Yoongi _hyung_ didepan umum?"

"Kau gila! Ini di sekolah!"

Hoseok mencibir dan Jungkook mendengus.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung datang dan langsung menempati kursi diantara Hoseok dan Jimin. Tangannya ia sedekapkan didepan dada dan wajahnya cemberut. Hoseok sangat suka dengan Taehyung versi cemebrut karena ia akan terlihat sangat lucu.

"Oh, jadi kalian seperti ini padaku. Aku tidak diajak ngobrol bareng."

Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat Taehyung. Pantas saja Hoseok sangat menyukai Taehyung. Jimin memukul belakang kepala Taehyung. "Begitu saja ngambek."

"Iyalah! Aku merasa kalian tidak membutuhkanku."

"Aku selalu membutuhkanmu kok." Hoseok tersenyum sangat manis dan membelai rambut Taehyung. Perbuatan Hoseok iitu menciptakan semburat merah dipipi Taehyung. Jimin benar-benar mau muntah sekarang, mulut Hoseok sangat berbisa dalam menggoda.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Jimin _hyung_ pusing karena tidak tahu cara meladeni fans Yoongi _hyung_ yang banyak itu." lagi-lagi yang paling kecil yang menjawab. Kalau sudah ada Taehyung, Hoseok malas sekali mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk. Tiba-tiba Taehyung mendapatkan ide yang menurutnya cemerlang. "Yeah! _I have an idea_!"

" _What an idea_?" Jimin ikutan berseru heboh melihat Taehyung yang juga heboh.

Kemudian Taehyung membawa Jimin dan yang lain mendekat dan ia mulai membisikkan idenya. Jimin menyerngit mendengar ide Taehyung itu. Setelahnya Jimin mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak, tidak. Jangan seperti itu. Aku tidak mau!"

Hoseok memukul belakang kepala Jimin yang dibalas dengan suara mengaduh. "Itu sudah cukup bagus, bodoh. Kamu tidak mau saranku dan Jungkook, lalu tidak mau memakai saran Taehyung? Kalau begitu jangan minta bantuan kita lagi!"

"Benar!" Jungkook membela Hoseok. Dia sebal juga dengan Jimin. Saat meminta bantuan padanya heboh sekali, begitu diberi saran malah menolak.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan mengikuti saran Taehyung. Tetapi kalian harus tetap membantuku ya."

Hoseok, Jungkook dan Taehyung pura-pura tidak mendengar Jimin dan mereka malah asik memainkan ponsel mereka. Jimin mengerang mengacak rambutnya. Mengesalkan juga punya tiga sahabat yang sungguh _baik_.

.

.

.

.

Setiap awal tahun ajaran baru, sekolah Jimin selalu mengadakan demonstrasi untuk mempromosikan sekolahnya. Ada yang mendemokan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, mata pelajaran, bahkan mendemokan makanan kantin. Hal ini dijadikan Jimin sebagai kesempatan untuk memberitahu seluruh siswa kalau Jimin sudah resmi menjadi kekasih dari seorang Min Yoongi yang kelewat manis itu.

Ini semua ide dari Taehyung. Seharusnya Jimin sudah tahu kalau Taehyung itu manusia ajaib. Tingkahnya ajaib, perkatannya ajaib, pola pikirnya ajaib, dan idenya juga ajaib.

Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan oleh ketiga temannya Jimin. Mulai dari _setting_ tempat hingga pakaiannya. Dan Jimin hanya mempersiapkan mentalnya. Karena sungguh, ide Taehyung ini mempertaruhkan harga dirinya. Tapi demi Yoongi tersayang yang manis itu, Jimin rela melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang berada di stand fotografi bersama teman-temanya. Kesukannya pada kegiatan mengambil gambar ini sudah ia lakoni hampir separuh hidupnya. Ketika sedang asik melihat beberapa kamera yang bagus, Yoongi mendengar teman-temannya tertawa dan menyebut-nyebut namanya. Yoongi hanya menyerngit bingung dan bertanya pada Seokjin.

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa semua tertawa dan melihat kearahku?"

Seokjin menyempatkan tertawa lagi sebelum menjawab, "Lihat saja ke lapangan."

Yoongi mengikuti perkataan Seokjin dan langsung melihat kearah lapangan basket. Matanya langsung melotot dan rahangnya terjatuh begitu saja. Yoongi merasa sudah gila dan ia berharap bumi menelannya saat ini juga.

Sekarang seluruh siswa yang berada disekitar lapangan tertawa dan menunjuk Yoongi. _Oh tuhan, ambil aku sekarang._

.

.

.

Ditengah lapangan, saat ini, Jimin sedang menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuat seluruh siswa menoleh padanya. Dibelakang Jimin sudah ada tiga sahabatnya yang membawa spanduk cukup besar serta menyebarkan _confetti_. Mereka berjalan menyebrangi lapangan menuju _stand_ fotografi.

Seokjin semakin terbahak melihat Jimin yang mendekat, bahkan ia sampai berjongkok. Yoongi menatap datar pada Jimin yang sedang melambai kearahnya. Dalam hati Yoongi benar-benar mengutuk tingkah aneh kekasihnya.

Lalu dari arah berlawanan Namjoon berlari-lari menuju Yoongi. Ia melewati Jimin dan rombongannya. Napas Namjoon menjadi satu-satu karena ia berlari cukup kencang dari lorong sekolah.

"Yoongi _hyung_ , kau tahu, Jimin sungguh aneh! Dia—"

"Aku sudah tahu!"

Namjoon menutup mulutnya dan ragu-ragu menengok ke belakang, karena dari tadi Yoongi selalu menatap ke belakangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Begitu ia menengok, Namjoon tidak kuasa untuk tidak menahan tawanya. Membuat Yoongi semakin kesal dengan Jimin.

.

.

Heol, tahu kenapa?

.

.

.

Karena Jimin saat ini sedang mengenakan T-Shirt hitam yang bertuliskan;

SORRY, YOONGI IS MINE.

Dan spanduk besar yang bertuliskan sama dengan T-Shirtnya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan sih Jimin!"

Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin menjauh dari lapangan atau kalau bisa menjauh dari sekolah. Yoongi malu besar, sangat. Pacarnya ini maunya apa sih? Kenapa ingin menarik perhatian seluruh siswa dengan cara _absurd_ seperti ini.

"Hyung, mau kemana?"

"Sungai Han!"

"Ngapain?"

"Ceburin kamu!"

Jimin berhenti dan otomatis Yoongi juga berhenti karena tangan mereka masih bertautan. Jimin memutar tubuh Yoongi untuk menghadapnya. Matanya menelusuri wajah manis Yoongi yang halus tanpa celah. Membuat Jimin ingin merasakan kelembutannya.

"Yoongi _hyung_ marah denganku?"

Yoongi diam.

"Atau kamu malu?"

Yoongi masih diam.

"Kamu tidak mau seluruh siswa tahu kalau kita berkencan?"

Yoongi mulai menatap Jimin dan menggigit bibirya, "Bukannya seperti itu. hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa, _hyung_?"

"Aku terlalu terkejut. Kamu berlebihan."

Jimin mendelik, yang seperti ini dibilang berlebihan? "Kenapa berlebihan? Aku hanya ingin menunjukan pada semua orang kalau kita berkencan. Kamu milikku, _hyung_."

Yoongi merona mendengar Jimin mangatakan bahwa ia miliknya. Sepertinya memang Yoongi ingin dimiliki oleh Jimin. Dadanya berdegup kencang saat mata mereka bertatapan. Ada perasaan hangat saat Jimin tersenyum begitu tulus dan membelai wajahnya.

"Aku minta maaf jika membuatmu terkejut. Tapi sungguh, ini adalah cara terbaikku untuk memberitahukan kepada semua orang kalau—"

"Kalau aku milikmu. Baiklah Park Jimin, aku memaafkanmu."

Jimin menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukan hangatnya yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Yoongi. Seluruh siswa yang ada disana bersorak gembira walau ada beberapa yang menangis. Dan yang menangis itu pastilah penggemar Yoongi.

Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook menghampiri Jimin dan memberinya ucapan selamat disertai pukulan kecil dibahu Jimin.

" _Man_ , kau gila!" Hoseok memukul punggung Jimin beberapa kali. Jimin hanya bisa mnegaduh dan tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

"Benar, aku gila. AKU GILA KARENA MIN YOONGI."

"Whoaaaa!"

Suara teriakan riuh rendah pun terdengar dari lapangan basket. Bahkan siswa yang berada didalam ruangan langsung keluar untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Yoongi memukul lengan Jimin karena ia merasa sangat malu dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dimata Jimin tingkah Yoongi menjadi sangat manis, bahkan lebih manis. Jimin kembali memeluk Yoongi dan berbisik kecil.

"Yoongi, _you are mine_."

Dibalas oleh Yoongi dengan bisikan juga.

" _Absolutely, I'm yours_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jimin dengan aneh. Jimin jadi ikut-ikutan menatap Yoongi dengan aneh juga.

"Jimin."

"Ya."

"Kalau ingin semua orang tahu kita berkencan, kenapa tidak dideklrasikan saja?"

"Apa?"

"Atau kau bisa menciumku didepan umum."

"Apa?"

Jimin hanya bisa melongo parah sedangkan Yoongi menatapnya dengan datar. Lalu Jimin menengok kesamping dengan takut. Sesuai dugaan, Hoseok dan Jungkook sudah menyiapkan kepalan tangannya. Jimin nyengir dengan tampang bersalah.

"Aku…tidak tahu."

"Hey Jimin! Berhenti! Sini kamu biar kuberi kau tinju mautku."

Hoseok dan Jungkook mengejar Jimin yang sudah lari lebih dulu karena tahu ia akan diberi pelajaran penting dari keduanya. Sedangkan Taehyung tertawa gembira melihat Jimin yang berlari seperti dikejar hantu.

The end

.

.

.

Demi apanya ini cerita sudah dari tahun 2014. Kkkkk.

Aku repost karna waktu itu aku hapus, iya labil. Tau kok.

Jangan lupa untuk reviewnya ya.

©naranari


	6. Chapter 6

**YOUR NECK! (BECAUSE OF HORMONE)**

 **.**

 **.**

PARK JIMIN and MIN YOONGI

Romance. Boys love. Mature content. Oneshot. M rated. Implicit.

 **Under 18 arent'n allowed!**

 **Telah ditulis pada tanggal 4 November 2014**

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin tidak pernah merasa sebergairah ini hanya dengan melihat leher putih seorang lelaki manis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertengahan bulan juli adalah hal yang paling dibenci Jimin. Pasalnya saat itu matahari tepat berada diatas kepala; panas menyengat. Walaupun pada musim panas Jimin bisa saja berlibur lebih panjang dari pada musim-musim lainnya, tapi tetap saja. Yang namanya panas ya panas.

Jimin tidak suka musim panas karena sinarnya akan terasa menyengat jika terkena kulit. Belum lagi keringat yang keluar semakin banyak dan membuat bajunya lepek dan basah, juga Jimin akan merasa lengket. Ugh, Jimin benar-benar tidak suka. Lupakan liburan, berjemur dipantai dan meminum es krim.

Tapi, musim panas kali ini terasa berbeda. Bukan karena sinar matahari yang tidak membakar kulit. Tapi leher seseoranglah yang membakarnya. Seorang pria. Seorang pria manis yang sedang duduk disudut kafe dekat jendela, yang sedang meminum jus jeruknya.

Jimin sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap kafe ini sejak empat hari yang lalu. Saat dirinya tidak sengaja melihat seorang pria manis sedang duduk sendirian. Awalnya tidak ada yang begitu berbeda dari pria lainnya, tapi ketika pria itu meminum jus jeruknya, barulah Jimin merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang seakan membakar dirinya ditengah musim panas.

Leher putih pria manis itu.

Jimin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Leher itu, leher yang sama seperti empat hari yang lalu. Leher yang sama yang begitu menggoda imannya sejak empat hari yang lalu. Jimin belum pernah merasa sebergairah ini hanya karena melihat leher seorang pria!

Lihat bagaimana leher itu menggoda Jimin. Saat air masuk kedalamnya, ia ( _adam's apple_ ) bergerak naik turun. Dan Jimin merasa darahnya ikut naik turun. Saat kepala pria itu miring kekiri, leher itu sedikit memanjang, memperlihatkan urat-uratnya yang dipenglihatan Jimin terlihat begitu seksi.

Seolah leher itu menantang Jimin untuk mendekat, mengendus lalu menciumnya. Tuhan! Jimin merasa _keras_ saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah luar jendela pada seorang pria yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Ia bingung dengan pria itu, sejak empat hari yang lalu Yoongi selalu menemukannya ditempat yang sama. Dia hanya duduk, tidak memesan makanan, dan yang membuat Yoongi bingung (sekaligus takut) adalah pria itu selalu memperhatikannya. Selalu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, Yoongi lama-lama risih juga dipandang begitu intens oleh pria asing itu.

Yang Yoongi takutkan, bagaimana jika pria itu adalah seorang maniak! Dari ciri-ciri dan sikapnya terlihat jelas sekali bukan? Pria itu selalu memperhatikannya, tidak pernah melepas pandang darinya. Dan setelah empat hari itu Yoongi jadi tahu apa yang pria asing itu perhatikan dari dirinya.

Leher. Pria asing itu memperhatikan lehernya.

Setiap pulang dari kafe Yoongi segera kekamar mandi dan bercermin. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan lehernya hingga pria asing dikafe itu sangat memperhatikannya. Tapi Yoongi tidak menemukan hal-hal aneh ataupun sesuatu yang salah pada lehernya. Lantas apa maksud pria itu?

Apa jangan-jangan pria itu menginginkan lehernya?

"Ibu, selamaatkan leherku!"

.

.

.

.

Dihari ketujuh Jimin masih melaksanakan hobi barunya; memperhatikan lelaki manis disudut ruangan, tapi pria manis itu belum datang. Biasanya ia yang sudah duduk manis ditempatnya sebelum Jimin datang. Mungkin telat, Jimin mengedikkan bahunya. Seorang pelayan wanita datang membawa daftar menu.

"Kau ingin memesan yang sama?" wanita itu berkata dengan nada yang ceria, Jimin mengangguk. Setelah mencatat pesanan pelayan wanita itu tidak segera pergi, melainkan melihat kearah yang sama yang sedang Jimin lihat. Setelahnya ia tersenyum,

"Kau pasti sedang menunggu Yoongi oppa ya."

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya, "Yoongi…oppa?"

Pelayan wanita itu tersenyum senang dan menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat, Jimin jadi _ngeri_ membayangkan leher wanita itu akan patah jika ia sesemangat ini. Ngomong-ngomong soal leher, Jimin masih menunggu kehadiran siapa tadi namanya? Yoongi?

"Iya! Pria yang duduk disudut sana kan, yang selalu kau perhatikan. Namanya Min Yoongi."

Oh, jadi namanya Min Yoongi. Manis sekali!

Jimin tersenyum malu. Jadi selama ini ia begitu terang-terangan memperhatikan Yoongi, sampai-sampai pelayan wanita ini tahu kebiasaannya.

"Kalau hari minggu Yoongi oppa akan datang telat. Ia harus mengurusi _kekasihnya_ dulu."

Senyum Jimin memudar, kekasih? Yoongi yang selama ini dikaguminya sudah punya kekasih?! What the….

Pelayan wanita itu menutup mulutnya setelah melihat air muka Jimin yang berubah menjadi sendu. "Ah, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah tadi?" Jimin menggeleng, berusaha terlihat biasa saja.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Jadi Yoongi sudah punya kekasih ya?" Jimin bisa mendengar nada kecewa dari suaranya sendiri. Pelayan wanita itu mengulum senyumnya lalu mengambil daftar menu yang berada diatas meja.

" Kalau soal itu kau bisa tanya langsung dengan Yoongi oppa. Tenang saja, dia itu pria yang baik kok."

Setelah mengatakan itu si pelayan wanita segera beranjak dari tempat Jimin. Tapi ia berbalik lagi dan berkata pada Jimin dengan agak keras, "Semoga kau berhasil. _Fighting!_ "

Jimin hanya bisa melongo melihat kelakuan pelayan tadi yang dengan semangat mengacungkan kepalannya diudara. Seolah sedang menyemangati Jimin yang akan bertanding.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menyebrang jalan dengan terburu-buru, langit tampak mendung dan ia takut jika tidak cepat maka ia akan kehujanan. Pintu kafe berdenting ketika Yoongi membukanya. Ia menghampiri meja pesanan dan menaruh tas yang ia bawa.

"Tolong pesankan aku yang seperti biasa ya." Yoongi tidak menatap pelayan yang didepannya saat memesan karena ia yakin pelayan itu pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan ia pesan.

"Yoongi oppa!" Yoongi mendongak ketika mendengar namanya diteriaki dengan sangat nyaring oleh seorang gadis didepannya, gadis yang sama yang bersama Jimin tadi. "Oh, Hana, apa kabar?"

Hana mendekat ke Yoongi dan sedikit membungkuk, "Aku baik. Tumben oppa telat. Apa kekasih oppa susah dimandikan lagi?" Hana terkikik pelan sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Ya. Kau tahu benar si Doggy. Dia takut air." Yoongi tersenyum manis mengingat momennya bersama anjing kesayangannya yang susah sekali jika ingin dimandikan. Tak lama pesanan Yoongi sudah jadi. Yoongi membereskan barang-barang yang sempat ia keluarkan dari tasnya tadi. Hana masih berdiri disamping Yoongi, tiba-tiba teringat pada pemuda yang sedang menunggu pemuda didepannya.

"Oya oppa, ada yang sedang menunggumu."

Yoongi menyerngit, "Menungguku? Siapa?"

Hana menepuk keningnya sendiri, ia lupa menanyakan nama pemuda tadi. "Aku lupa tanya namanya oppa. Tapi ia memiliki badan berotot kecil dengan mata yang lucu. Dia yang selalu duduk dimeja nomor tiga." Hana menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Meja nomor tiga itu tidak jauh dari meja yang biasa Yoongi tempati, kemudian sosok seorang pria yang terus memperhatikannya selama seminggu ini berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Apa jangan-jangan dia orangnya…

"Tadi kau bilang badannya punya otot kecil dengan mata yang lucu?"

"Yap!"

Yoongi mengulas senyum lagi, kalau memang pemuda yang menunggunya sama dengan pemuda yang selama ini memperhatikannya, maka Yoongi akan segera melaksanakan rencananya.

"Baiklah Hana, terima kasih infonya."

Hana tersenyum senang, "Sama-sama oppa."

Setelah itu Yoongi langsung menuju meja favoritnya yang berada disudut dekat jendela. Ketika matanya mengitari ruangan ia tidak menemukan seseorang yang duduk dimeja nomor tiga itu. tapi Yoongi menemukan segelas jus jeruk yang es batunya mulai mencair.

"Mencariku?"

Yoongi berjengit kaget mendengar suara dibelakangnya, ia tidak jadi duduk dan malah menengok ke belakang. Mata Yoongi membulat besar dan jika Yoongi terus seperti itu maka bola matanya akan keluar. Seorang pria yang selama ini memperhatikannya sedang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Dengan senyum yang manis.

Dan, oh, Yoongi baru sadar kalau suara pria itu juga manis.

"Ah, anou…"

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Jimin menggeser bangku disampingnya.

"Ya, tentu saja, silahkan."

Yoongi berusaha menstabilkan suaranya, ia tiba-tiba menjadi gugup. Yoongi memperhatikan pria didepannya, badannya berotot dengan mata yang kecil. Sama dengan yang dijelaskan Hana tadi!

"Apa kau sedang menungguku?" Yoongi memecah keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sejak duduk tadi.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang menunggumu?"

Yoongi meringis, kenapa malah balik bertanya. "Tadi Hana bilang ada yang sedang menungguku, dan ciri-cirinya mirip denganmu. Ya, mungkin saja itu kau."

"Hana?" Jimin berpikir, "Oh, pelayan wanita tadi!"

Jantung Yoongi sedang berdebar keras saat ini, ia tidak menyangka bisa bertatapan langsung dengan orang yang diam-diam memperhatikannya, dan diam-diam ia perhatikan. Oh, astaga!

"Aku memang menunggumu."

"Ya?"

Jimin tersenyum, si manis Yoongi ini sedang melamun rupanya. Jimin berdehem, sedikit memajukan tubuhnya kedepan. "Aku memang sedang menunggumu, Min Yoongi. Dan perkenalkan aku Park Jimin."

Yoongi mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menerima uluran tangan Jimin. "Well, kau sudah tahu namaku. Tapi, kenapa kau menungguku?"

Jimin tertawa renyah, suaranya menghanyutkan Yoongi yang sedang intens mendengarkannya. Lalu tidak sengaja Jimin melihat leher putih mulus milik Yoongi. Ya ampun! Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat leher yang sudah menggodanya ini. Dan Jimin baru menyadari kalau Yoongi hari ini memakai kaus yang belahan lehernya sangat panjang hingga hampir memperlihatkan dada mulusnya. Tapi Yoongi juga memakai luarannya dengan sebuah jaket kulit warna hitam.

Jimin menelan ludah.

Yoongi menatap bingung Jimin yang tiba-tiba terdiam sambil melihat lehernya. _Omaigat_! Lehernya! Yoongi segera mengancingkan _resleting_ jaketnya hingga ujung, hingga lehernya tertutup. Pikiran tentang Jimin yang menginginkan lehernya menghantui. Ia takut Jimin benar-benar akanmengambil lehernya.

Jimin tersadar dari kegiatan mari-melihat-leher-Yoongi ketika sang empu menutupi leher putihnya dengan jaket. Ia berdehem lagi (dan diam-diam menelan ludah lagi).

"Apa yang kau lihat Park Jimin?!" suara Yoongi agak meninggi, ia kesal dan juga marah. Dilihat seperti itu terasa seperti ia dilecehkan oleh pria didepannya. Jimin menyeringai kecil, bagaimana kalau bermain sebentar dengan si manis ini. Pasti menyenangkan.

Jimin menyilangkan kakinya lalu kedua tangannya ia tumpukan pada meja, matanya memandang tajam pada Yoongi. Dan membuat Yoongi harus menahan napsanya. "Kau ingin tahu apa yang aku lihat?"

Dari nada bicaranya, Yoongi tahu kalau Jimin pasti sedang menggodanya, apalagi melihat cara duduk Jimin yang seperti itu. Sekarang yang harus dilakukan Yoongi adalah bertahan atau balik menggoda. Dan Yoongi mengambil opsi kedua.

"Well, katakan padaku apa yang kau lihat." Yoongi menaruh tangan kanannya dibawah dagu, senyum manis dan tatapan nakal ia perlihatkan pada Jimin. Sementara Jimin tersedak ludahnya sendiri, beberapa saat yang lalu ia melihat Yoongi begitu histerisnya berteriak marah padanya. Kenapa sekarang ia malah ikut menggoda-goda? Tapi Jimin memilih untuk mengikuti permainan yang ia buat sendiri.

"Kau pintar sekali memilih pakaian saat musim panas seperti ini. Membuatku semakin _panas_ "

Jimin menyeringai lagi, sedangkan Yoongi mencoba defensif. "Maaf, bukan maksudku membuatmu _panas_. Kau saja yang mudah _gerah_."

Jimin tertawa cukup keras, ternyata makhluk manis didepannya ini juga suka bersenang-senang. Jimin mengeluarkan kartu pengenalnya dan memberikan pada Yoongi. "Baiklah, mari kita buktikan apa kau memang _panas_ atau aku yang mudah _gerah_. Hubungi aku dinomor itu hari kamis besok."

Yoongi mengambil kartu itu lalu membaca tulisan disana. Yoongi bisa saja menolak penawaran atau bisa disebut tantangan dari Jimin, tapi ia sudah terlanjur ikut permainan, maka ia harus menyelesaikannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Jimin bangkit dan menghampiri Yoongi, ia berdiri dibelakang pria manis-nya dan sedikit merunduk. "Sampai jumpa hari kamis, manis." Lalu Jimin sengaja meniupkan udara dibelakang leher putih Yoongi, hingga membuat si empu merinding.

Yoongi masih bisa merasakan hangat dibelakang punggungnya bahkan ketika Jimin sudah pergi dari sana. Keberadaan Jimin sungguh sangat berpengaruh pada sistem syaraf ditubuhnya. Bulu kuduknya masih meremang dan pipi Yoongi sudah memerah sempurna.

Astaga, apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Menerima tantangan _ekstrim_ dari orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit lalu. Yoongi pasti sudah gila.

Tapi Yoongi tidak bisa menampik bahwa ia terpesona pada Jimin. Pada mata kecil lucu yang menatapnya penuh hasrat. Sekali lagi, seharusnya Yoongi marah karena tatapan itu seperti melecehkannya. Tapi Yoongi malah suka dan jatuh didalamnya. Dan Yoongi merasa bergairah. Ia ingin tenggelam dalam mata Jimin, bermain-main disana. Mencari rahasianya dan berbagi dengannya.

Yoongi sepenuhnya jatuh pada Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan hal yang paling mengejutakan bagi Jimin adalah mendapat panggilan dari Yoongi bahkan sebelum matahri terbit hari kamis ini. Beberapa kali mengecek jam dan tanggal akhirnya Jimin menerima panggilan itu. Dengan tenang Jimin menjawab.

"Dimana aku harus menemuimu?"

Jimin menghela napas pelan, "Datanglah ke apartemenku. Akan kukirim alamatnya."

PIP.

Panggilannya diputus oleh Yoongi. Jimin masih menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah gelap. Baiklah, Yoongi sudah siap, berarti sekarang ia yang harus bersiap-siap..

.

.

.

Yoongi datang pada pukul Sembilan pagi, limapuluh menit setelah Jimin mengirimkan alamat apartemennya. Yoongi bisa menarik kesimpulan sendiri kalau Jimin itu termasuk orang kaya. Dengan tinggal dikawasan distrik Gangnam dan apartemen yang ia tempati termasuk apartemen paling mahal yang ada di Gangnam.

Yoongi sempat ragu diawal, bagaimana jika Jimin hanya mempermainkannya? Jimin itu terlihat sekali seperti seorang _cassanova_ yang senang mengumbar gombalan pada setiap orang yang ia temui. Walaupun begitu Yoongi tetap naik _lift_ menuju kamar Jimin yang berada dilantai tiga. Yoongi berpikir mungkin Jimin takut ketinggian makanya ia memilih apartemen dilantai tiga.

Setelah keluar dari lift Yoongi langsung menemukan pintu bernomor 0313 yang merupakan nomor apartemen Jimin. Ia menarik napas lalu tangannya memencet bel yang ada disamping pintu.

"Siapa?"

Suara manis dari _intercom_ sedikit mengagetkan Yoongi. Ia berdehem sebelum menjawab. "Ini aku. Bisakah aku masuk?"

Tidak ada jawaban, tetapi pintu terbuka dan sosok Jimin muncul dari dalam dengan hanya menggunakan baju handuk berwarna gading. Rambutnya basah dan harum sabun mandi menyapa indra Yoongi. Seketika Yoongi merinding, harumnya sangat menyengat tetapi membuat darah Yoongi berdesir.

"Kau sudah datang. Masuklah." Yoongi menahan napas lagi melihat senyum lucu Jimin. Duh, kalau begini terus bisa-bisa Yoongi mati karena harus terus-terusan menahan napasnya. Jimin menggeser tubuhnya kesamping, membiarkan Yoongi masuk dan setelah itu menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

Yoongi masuk lebih dalam dan melihat-lihat. Ternyata walau termasuk apartemen mewah, tapi Yoongi masih bisa melihat barang-barang klasik diruang tengah apartemen ini. Dan setelah melihat lebih jauh Yoongi menyadari kalau apartemen ini didesain dengan sederhana. Membuat siapa saja merasa nyaman.

"Silahkan duduk."

Yoongi mengambil tempat diujung sofa, masih ragu untuk berdekatan dengan Jimin yang duduk disofa tunggal. Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat Yoongi yang masih _excited_ dengan apartemennya. Kalau dilihat lagi ternyata Yoongi lebih manis dari yang Jimin kira. Apalagi dengan wajah gembira seperti ini. Jimin tidak sabar untuk menciumnya. Ups.

"Apa kau ingin minum?" Yoongi menoleh pada Jimin dan mengangguk. "Kau mau minum apa? Kopi, susu, jus atau… wine?"

Jimin dan Yoongi sama-sama menyeringai. "Kurasa, wine sedikit menarik." Yoongi menyeringai lebih lebar, "Baiklah. Wine."

Sementara Jimin sedang didapur menyiapkan minuman mereka, Yoongi sedikit merapikan penampilannya. Hari ini ia lagi-lagi memakai kaus yang belahan lehernya panjang. Sengaja ingin menggoda Jimin lagi. Tak lama Jimin datang dengan membawa dua gelas tinggi dan sebotol wine.

Jimin meletakkan gelas dan botol wine diatas meja dan ia mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping Yoongi. Tangan kirinya ia letakkan dibelakang sofa dan tangan lainnya menuangkan wine kedalam gelas. Yoongi hanya bisa diam sambil mencoba menutupi kegugupannya. Seluruh syarafnya seolah mati dan ia tidak bisa bergerak. Bahkan untuk menengok saja sulit sekali.

Jimin melancarkan aksi mengoda Yoongi lagi. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoongi dan berbisik disana. "Kenapa diam saja?" Yoongi tergagap, mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup. Ingin berbicara tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Jimin menjauh dari Yoongi tetapi tangannya malah berpindah keatas bahu Yoongi. Tangan Jimin mulai menggoda; mengelus bahu Yoongi dengan kelembutan yang memabukan. Sementara si pemilik bahu hanya bisa menutup matanya; sedikit menikmati elusan tangan Jimin pada bahunya. Untuk sesaat Yoongi merasakan kenyamanan yang menjalar dari bahunya melewati kedua tangannya hingga seluruh tubuh. Yoongi suka sentuhan Jimin.

Yoongi tersentak ketika Jimin menarik bahunya mendekat, sehingga dadanya bertubrukan dengan dada Jimin. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali; berusaha memastikan kalau ini semua bukanlah mimpi.

"Kau wangi sekali, padahal aku yang baru saja mandi."

Yoongi merasa geli sekali ketika Jimin mengendus lehernya. Ia menggeliat perlahan setelahnya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jimin. Tetapi Jimin tidak melepaskan Yoongi begitu saja. Jimin masih menciumi leher wangi Yoongi.

"Lehermu Yoongi, membuatku bergairah." Suara Jimin menjadi serak, Yoongi bisa merasakan desakan gairah yang tertahan. Yoongi pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Jimin, tetapi ia masih bisa menahannya sementara.

"Jimin" Yoongi berlirih saat tangan Jimin mengelus permukaan kulit Yoongi dengan sangat lembut hingga membuat Yoongi merasa melayang. Sangat lembut dan menggairahkan.

"Min Yoongi,"

Jimin sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia membaringkan Yoongi disofa kemudian setengah menindihnya. Yoongi terkesiap dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari Jimin, ia belum siap. Yoongi menahan dada Jimin yang terus saja merendah.

"Jimin, aku…aku…"

Jimin tersenyum menatap Yoongi, dimatanya Yoongi seperti seekor rusa yang takut dimangsa singa. Yoongi rusanya dan Jimin singanya. Telunjuk Jimin mendarat didepan bibir Yoongi mengisyaratkan lelaki itu untuk diam.

"Ini pertama bagimu?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Ini juga pertama untukku." Jimin tersenyum lagi, kemudian tangannya membelai poni Yoongi. "Walaupun ini pertama untuk kita, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku ingin memilikimu Yoongi bahkan saat pertama kali kita bertemu."

Yoongi hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya merasakan napas hangat Jimin yang menerpa wajahnya. Suara Jimin begitu tulus dan sungguh-sungguh hingga membuat Yoongi meleleh. Dia belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini pada lelaki lain. Baru pada Jimin seorang.

Tangan Jimin mengangkat dagu Yoongi dan menyuruhnya untuk membuka mata. Hal pertama yang dilihat Yoongi saat membuka mata adalah pancaran ketulusan dari tatapan Jimin. Dan juga ada perasaan memuja yang amat sangat disana. Tanpa sadar tangan Yoongi terangkat dan membelai wajah Jimin. Halusnya tangan Yoongi membuat Jimin menggeram dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan memabukan dari Yoongi.

Jimin tidak bisa menahannya, ia mengambil tangan Yoongi yang masih berada diwajahnya kemudian dengan lembut ia mengecup bibir Yoongi. Bibir tipis tapi penuh itu terasa sangat manis, dan sangat pas saat bibir Jimin menempel diatasnya. Jimin menciumnya dengan sangat lembut dan memabukan.

Kemudian kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang masih lembut. Bibir Jimin menangkup penuh bibir Yoongi. Lidahnya dengan lihai menjilat permukaan lidah Yoongi kemudian mengetuk bibirnya.

Yoongi merasakan lidah Jimin mengetuk bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini jadi ia memilih untuk tetap diam. Kemudian Jimin berhenti melumat bibir Yoongi. Yoongi menatap bingung pada Jimin.

"Kau seharusnya membuka mulutmu, sayang."

Yoongi merona mendengar nada sensual dari Jimin. Ia mengangguk dengan menundukan wajahnya, "Maaf aku tidak tahu." Jimin terkekeh, ia kembali mengangkat dagu Yoongi. "Tidak apa, ini yang pertama bagimu. Aku bisa maklum."

Jimin kembali mencium Yoongi dengan tiba-tiba. Ketika lidah Jimin menjilat bibirnya, Yoongi dengan sukarela membuka mulutnya. Ia terkesiap saat lidah Jimin masuk begitu saja kedalam mulutnya. Semua ini adalah hal yang baru pertama kali Yoongi lakukan. Berciuman dengan begitu intens. Lidah Jimin menyapa semua yang ada dimulutnya, membelit lidah Yoongi dan mengusapnya.

Yoongi mengerang, dadanya bergemuruh kencang dan sesuatu dipusat tubuhnya menjadi keras. Yoongi merasa sangat basah.

Jimin menyudahi ciuman mereka dan terengah-engah. Ia begitu takjub dengan Yoongi, karena pria itu membuatnya ketagihan ingin mencicipi bibir itu lagi dan lagi. Pandangan Jimin menyapu tubuh Yoongi; putih, halus dan penuh keringat. Jimin tergoda untuk mencicipi rasa tubuh Yoongi, selain bibirnya. Ia membuka kaus Yoongi dan membuangnya sembarangan.

Yoongi merinding merasakan hawa dingin menerpa tubuh bagian atasnya yang telanjang. Apa? Telanjang? Yoongi tersadar, ia melihat Jimin yang sedang menatap tubuhnya dengan begitu memuja (dan bergairah). Tangan Yoongi berusaha menutupi tubuhnya itu, ia malu sekali.

"Jangan ditutupi!" cegah Jimin. "Kau indah Yoongi. Aku sangat memujamu."

Gelenyar menyenangkan tercipta saat jari Jimin mengelus kulit Yoongi. Membuat darah Yoongi berdesir hebat dan dadanya bergemuruh. Jimin sangat lihai dalam menggoda Yoongi. "Jimin..."

Jimin merunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Yoongi. Ia mengendus, menghirup dan mencium leher yang sangat menggoda itu. Yoongi menggeliat geli, tangannya bergerak menuju belakang kepala Jimin dan meremas rambutnya. Menyalurkan gairah yang tertahan dan menginginkan sesuatu yang bahkan Yoongi sendiri masih bingung.

"Jimin…aku…"

Jimin menyusuri hidungnya dikulit Yoongi dari leher, bahu hingga tulang selangka. Mengecup ringan dada Yoongi dan tangannya menggelitik pinggang Yoongi.

"Katakan sayang, katakan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Aku…tidak tahu. Jimin!"

Yoongi terkesiap saat tangan Jimin mengelus pusat gairahnya dari balik celananya. Rasanya seperti tersengat listrik dan kupu-kupu menggerayangi perutnya. Napas Yoongi memburu dan darahnya naik kekepala hingga ia merasa sangat pusing; tetapi sangat nikmat.

Kemudian Jimin berusaha melepas kancing celana Yoongi dan menurunkan _resleting_ nya. Yoongi tidak tahu kenapa ia mengangkat pinggulnya saat Jimin berusaha menarik turun celananya. Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya saja. Ketika celana itu sudah berada dipangkal kaki Yoongi barulah ia sadar. Tapi sudah terlambat untuk malu, karena Jimin sedang menatapnya dengan sangat bergairah. Dadanya naik turun dan matanya berkilat penuh dengan gairah yang membuncah.

"Yoongi, kau benar-benar…"

"Jimin,"

Jimin sudah tidak tahan lagi, kelakiannya sudah meminta untuk dibebaskan. Jimin membuka jubah mandinya dan langsung telanjang bulat begitu saja. Yoongi melotot melihat Jimin yang benar-benar telanjang didepannya. Dan sesuatu _yang keras_ itu membuat Yoongi berpikir kalau Jimin sudah sangat bergairah.

Yoongi memejamkan mata saat Jimin mengelus pahanya. Elusannya sangat lembut hingga Yoongi gila untuk meminta lebih dari sebuah elusan. Yoongi mengerang, berucap dengan tidak jelas karena nafsu dan napas yang tersengal. Kemudian tangan Jimin terus naik hingga berhenti dipaha bagian dalamnya.

"Oh, Jimin."

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang kau inginkan, sayang?"

Yoongi menggeleng. Jimin tidak menyerah, ia akan menunjukan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Yoongi. Jimin merunduk menciumi dada Yoongi dan menciptakan banyak bukti cintanya disana. Yang bisa dilakukan Yoongi hanya mengerang dan mendesah, Yoongi merasa begitu hebat; ini pertama baginya tapi tubuhnya seolah sudah berpengalaman menerima sentuhan-sentuhan memabukan Jimin.

Bibir Jimin terus turun dari dada Yoongi menuju perut dan berhenti tepat didepan pusat diri Yoongi. Jimin menghembuskan napas hangatnya disana membuat tubuh Yoongi merinding. Setelah itu yang dirasakan Yoongi adalah sesuatu yang hangat menangkup kejantanannya. Yoongi ingin bangun dan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Jimin tetapi ia sangat lemas.

Jimin terus menggoda pusat itu, menjilat dan menggigitnya. Rasanya sangat manis; keseluruhan tubuh Yoongi benar-benar manis.

Yoongi tersiksa dengan semua perlakuan Jimin. Dan ketika perutnya menegang seakan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sangat nikmat itu, Jimin berhenti. Yoongi mengerang sakit karena tidak bisa melepaskan hasratnya.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang kau inginkan?"

Hidung Jimin mengendusi wajah Yoongi penuh kasih. Ya, Yoongi sudah menemukannya saat Jimin berhasil membuat dirinya ingin mengeluarkan pelepasan itu. Yoongi menginginkan Jimin; Jimin yang sesungguhnya. Ia ingin Jimin berada didalam dirinya, menyatu dengannya. Yoongi ingin Jimin mencintainya malam ini.

"Kau," jawab Yoongi dengan pelan.

"Apa sayang?" suara Jimin teredam karena ia sedang menciumin telinga Yoongi.

"Kau. Aku menginginkanmu Jimin!"

Jimin begitu jelas mendengar permintaan Yoongi. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mentap Yoongi dengan tajam namun penuh dengan ketulusan. "Kau yang meminta sayang. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak mau berhenti. Bahkan jika kau memohon padaku untuk berhenti."

Yoongi tersenyum dan mencium bibir Jimin secepat kilat, "Kalau begitu jangan berhenti."

Jimin mengerang, ia membuka paha Yoongi pelan-pelan dan mengelusnya. "Buka dirimu sayang, dan terimalah aku."

Yoongi menjerit saat Jimin sudah masuk seluruhnya kedalam tubuhnya. Rasanya sangat sakit dan juga nikmat. Jimin membiarkan Yoongi untuk terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya saat tubuh Yoongi menerimanya. Sangat ketat dan juga kencang; nikmat sekali.

Yoongi menggoyangkan pinggulnya, mengirim pesan pada Jimin bahwa ia sudah siap. Yoongi sepenuhnya siap untuk dicintai Jimin sepanjang malam. Ia akan menyanyikan lagu terindah yang pernah didengar Jimin. Dan juga Yoongi siap untuk dimiliki Jimin, seutuhnya.

Selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat membuka mata Yoongi menyadari ini menjelang malam. Langit jingga terlihat dari jendela kamar Jimin. Kamar Jimin. Pipi Yoongi memerah mengingat kegiatan panas yang ia dan Jimin lakukan tadi pagi hingga siang hari. Jimin begitu gagah saat mengagahi dirinya, walau disana ada kelembutan dan juga ketulusan.

Hati Yoongi menghangat mengingat ia sudah memiliki dan dimiliki Jimin seutuhnya. Oh, astaga! Mereka baru kenal kemarin dan sudah melakukan hal yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Tapi Yoongi tidak menyesal sama sekali karena Yoongi sudah menyukai Jimin dari awal. Dan dengan semua yang mereka lakukan tadi membuatnya mencintai Jimin.

Park Jimin yang sangat gagah.

Yoongi merasakan pergerakan dari ranjang disampingnya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Jimin menatapnya. Yoongi tersenyum lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Jimin. Tangan Jimin merengkuh Yoongi dengan sangat erat dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" suara sensual Jimin membuat Yoongi merinding.

"Aku merasa sangat bahagia." Yoongi tidak berbohong, ia sangat bahagia dan juga mencintai Jimin.

"Aku juga. Oh, Min Yoongi, kau membuatku gila."

Yoongi terkekeh, Jimin terus megatakan hal yang sama saat mereka bercinta tadi. Tapi satu hal yang membuat Yoongi cemas hingga sekarang; perasaan Jimin untuknya. Yoongi tidak tahu apa tubuhnya saja yang membuat Jimin tergila-gila, karena dia sangat ingin mendengar Jimin mengatakan cinta padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Tubuh Yoongi menegang, apa ini? Apa ia hanya berhalusinasi mendengar pengakuan cinta Jimin. Sepertinya Jimin menyadari ketegangan tubuh Yoongi, jadi ia meregangkan pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Yoongi untuk menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi."

Mata Yoongi berkaca-kaca mendengar pengakuan itu. inilah yang ditunggunya; Jimin mengatakan cinta padanya. Yoongi kembali memeluk Jimin, "Aku…aku juga mencintaimu, Park Jimin."

Jimin terkekeh dan menciumi rambut Yoongi. Sejak awal pria manis ini sudah menyita perhatiannya. Membuatnya penasaran dan ingin mengenal lebih dalam. Dan saat mereka berbicara untuk pertama kalinya saat itulah Jimin menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Yoongi. Ketika Jimin mencium Yoongi, ia tahu bahwa dirinya sudah sepenuhnya menginginkan Yoongi.

Dan klimaksnya saat Jimin berada dalam tubuh Yoongi, ia mengingkan Yoongi untuk menjadi miliknya. Seutuhnya miliknya. Jimin sudah jatuh pada pesona dan kelembutan Yoongi. Jimin akan gila kalau ia sampai tidak bisa memiliki Yoongi. Tapi tidak, karena Yoongi juga mencintainya; Yoongi menginginkan dirinya sebagaimana ia sangat menginginkan Yoongi.

Jimin berjanji akan sepenuhnya mencintai, mengasihi dan menyayangi Yoongi semampunya. Sehingga ia tidak akan bisa lagi merasakan cinta selain cintanya pada Yoongi.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epilog

Yoongi membuka tutup panci dan mengaduk sayur yang sedang masak didalamnya. Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam dan mereka (Yoongi dan Jimin) baru saja keluar kamar. Jimin sedang mandi saat ini dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk membuat makan malam; mengingat mereka belum makan apa-apa sejak pagi karena sibuk dengan urusan gairah mereka.

Pipi Yoongi memanas lagi megingat pengalaman pertamanya dengan Jimin. Ya ampun, bahkan sampai saat ini Yoongi masih bisa merasakan sisa-sisa kelembutan Jimin dalam tubuhnya. Yoongi pasti sudah gila.

Kemudia Yoongi berjengit kaget saat sepasng lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya. Harum Jimin menyapa indra penciuman Yoongi. "Kau sedang memasak?" tanya Jimin diantara leher dan bahunya.

"Ya," Yoongi berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar serak.

"Hemm, tapi aku tidak mau makan."

Yoongi menyerngit lalu membalikan badannya menghadap Jimin. "Kau tidak mau makan ini?"

Jimin menggeleng,

"Lalu kau ingin makan apa?"

Senyum misterius tercipta diwajah Jimin, Yoongi mundur sedikit melihat perubahan wajah Jimin.

"Aku…ingin _memakanmu_."

"Jimin!"

Lalu yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah nyanyian-nyanyian indah yang akan Yoongi gumamkan lagi untuk Jimin.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**4** **th** **Period (Regretful)**

Jimin. Yoongi. Drama. Oneshot. Yaoi.

Mentioned! Hoseok

Telah ditulis pada tanggal 22 April 2015

.

.

.

.

.

.

1st period

Duapuluh menit terlewati dengan kesunyian. Didalam ruang olahraga _indoor_ yang sepi dan lumayan gelap karena lampunya yang tidak dinyalakan. Ada Jimin dan juga Yoongi yang sedang berdiri berhadapan. Saling bertatapan mata tapi dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Jimin memandang Yoongi dengan datar, dan Yoongi memandang Jimin dengan kesedihan yang terpancar dari sorot matanya.

" _Let's break up_."

Itu adalah kalimat yang diucapkan Jimin duapuluh menit lalu sebelum sunyi menyambut. Lelucon aneh yang dilontarkan Jimin memang sempat membuat Yoongi tersentak, "Jimin _, april fools_ sudah lewat." Yoongi tertawa hambar tapi Jimin tetap saja diam. Dan Yoongi berspekulasi sendiri, Jimin tidak sedang bercanda.

"Jangan konyol Jimin. Kenapa kau mengatakan kalimat itu." meski Yoongi berkata dengan nada datar, tapi ia tidak memungkiri ada perasaan cemas didalamnya. Bagaimana jika Jimin memang benar-benar minta putus? Lalu, apa hubungan mereka harus berakhir begitu saja?

Sebenarnya sejak Jimin meminta putus darinya, Yoongi berusaha untuk menepis pikiran bodoh itu. Mungkin telinganya salah dengar atau mungkin Jimin yang salah berbicara. Tapi untuk yang kesekian kalinya melihat cara pandang Jimin yang tegas dan tidak ada keraguan, Yoongi jadi benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Jimin, kau…"

"Maaf Yoongi. Kita memang harus putus."

Dada Yoongi naik turun menahan gejolak amarah, kecewa dan sedih. Ia juga berusaha keras agar airmata yang sudah menumpuk tidak jatuh. Hidung kecil Yoongi sudah memerah bibirnya pun bergetar.

"Tapi… bagaimana bisa,"

Mata Yoongi kembali menatap Jimin yang sedang menatap lantai. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat tangan Jimin yang terkepal. Sepuluh detik setelah Jimin baru menjawab, "Maaf." Setelah itu Jimin berbalik, berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari lapangan basket itu. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang sudah jatuh terkulai dilantai dengan bahu bergetar dan airmata yang jatuh tanpa berhenti.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Yoongi. Rasanya melegakan."

Jimin merentangkan tangannya sambil menghirup udara; aroma rumput basah sehabis disiram tercium oleh hidungnya. Jung Hoseok, temannya, yang sedang bersandar pada pohon itu menyerngit. "Putus?"

Jimin mengangguk, dia duduk disamping Hoseok. Senyum sumringah menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia senang karena sudah putus dari mantan kekasihnya itu, Min Yoongi. "Kenapa?" tanya Hoseok. Jelas Hoseok bertanya heran karena selama berpacaran, pasangan Jimin-Yoongi tidak pernah terlihat bertengkar. Mereka selalu akur dan tidak pernah malu mengumbar kemesraan mereka. Tapi baru saja Jimin mengabari status hubungannya dengan Yoongi yang berakhir dengan putus, aneh saja rasanya.

"Aku hanya bosan dengannya,"

Hoseok tambah menyerngit, bosan katanya? Jimin ini memang tidak berperasaan. "Jadi kau memutuskan Yoongi karena bosan?" Jimin mengangguk lagi, "Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Yoongi, dia itu sangat mencintaimu."

"Awalanya aku juga tidak tega saat melihat wajah sedihnya itu, tapi aku harus putus dengannya."

"Alasanmu sungguh tidak masuk akal, _bad boy_!" Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil dengan panggilan itu. Kalau ia harus dijuluki _bad boy_ karena sudah membuat Yoongi patah hati, tak akan jadi masalah untuknya. Sebenarnya ia cukup bangga dengan julukan itu.

" _Bro_ , biar kuberitahu," Hoseok merangkul pundak Jimin, "Penyesalan itu datang diakhir. Sebelum kau menyesal sebaiknya perbaiki lagi hubunganmu dengan Yoongi."

"Cih," Jimin mendengus, "Kaupikir aku akan menyesal? _Never_ ,"

Hoseok hanya menghela napasnya, berharap temannya ini tidak termakan omongannya sendiri. Hoseok tahu benar bagaimana rasanya melepas seseorang yang sudah menemani hari-harinya. Setiap malam yang ia lakukan hanyalah meratapi penyesalannya sendiri. Ia hanya tidak ingin Jimin merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

.

.

.

2nd period

Seminggu setelah mereka putus, Jimin sedikit menjadi lebih diam. Biasanya ia akan bergabung dengan teman sekelasnya saat kelas sedang kosong dan tertawa bersama. Tapi sekarang ia lebih memilih menyendiri, duduk disamping jendela sambil mendengarkan lagu. Bukan tanpa alasan Jimin jadi seperti ini. Bayangan Yoongi selalu menghampirinya, mengganggu tidurnya setiap malam. Dan sekarang ia sedang rindu pada mantan kekasihnya itu.

Jimin tidak menyesal—atau belum menyesal, ia rindu pada Yoongi mungkin karena selama ini selalu ada yang memperhatikannya, mengingatkanya untuk menjaga kesehatan, tidak tidur malam dan juga yang selalu mengatakan cinta padanya.

"Benar, biasanya Yoongi akan mengirimu pesan. Itu karena kau belum terbiasa tanpanya, Jimin." Jimin bermonolog, berusaha menguatkan hatinya untuk tidak terbawa perasaan. Tanpa sengaja matanya melirik siluet Yoongi yang sedang berolahraga dibawah sana. Kalau dilihat tidak ada lagi raut kesedihan diwajah Yoongi meski mantan kekasihnya itu hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi teman-temannya yang sedang bercanda.

Tiba-tiba memori masa lalu yang ia lewati dengan Yoongi menghampiri ingantanya. Jimin menutup matanya untuk mengurangi rasa pening dikepalanya. Memori itu seperti roll film yang berputar. Jimin menghela napasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Mungkin sedikit udara segar akan membantunya.

Tapi Jimin menyesal karena keluar dari kelasnya. Pasalnya saat ini ia sedang melihat bagaimana Yoongi mengobrol cukup akrab dengan Hoseok. Yoongi bahkan tertawa saat Hoseok menceritakan lelucon tidak lucunya itu. Jimin terbawa perasaannya lagi, yang paling menjengkelkan adalah; Yoongi belum pernah tertawa selepas itu bahkan ketika mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yoongi akan selalu menjaga _imej_ nya dihadapan Jimin; berusaha tampil sempurna sebagai seorang kekasih.

Hoseok menghentikan tawanya begitu melihat Jimin yang berjalan kearahnya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya semoga sepasang mantan kekasih—yang juga teman-temannya tidak memulai perang dingin. Memang itu tidak terjadi karena Yoongi sudah keburu pergi bahkan sebelum Hoseok menyadarinya.

"Loh, Yoongi kenapa sudah pergi saja?"

Jimin sudah ada dihadapannya dengan wajah kusut dan frustasi. "Dia sepertinya tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi." Hoseok mendengus, "Tentu saja! Kau sudah membuatnya patah hati, mana mungkin dia mau bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Tapi aku ingin,"

"Hah?!"

Jimin tidak berbicara lagi karena dia yakin Hoseok mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Dan itu adalah pernyataan dari dalam hatinya, ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan Yoongi.

.

.

.

3rd period

Jimin sudah dalam status tidak memiliki semangat lagi. Hari-harinya mulai kelam dan kelabu. Dia sendirian, tidak ada yang menemani dan sendirian. Setiap hari yang dilakukannya adalah mengintai Yoongi; mengikuti kemanapun pemuda itu pergi. Bahkan tidak jarang Jimin secara terang-terangan muncul dihadapan mantan kekasihnya.

Jimin sekarang bisa dikatakan; dia seperti bosan hidup. Tugas terbengkalai, ia sering tertidur dikelas, tidak mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik, bahkan Jimin lupa kapan terakhir kali ia makan. Semua kacau balau. Dan saat-saat seperti ini rasa rindunya pada Yoongi semakin membesar.

Karena Yoongi akan selalu ada disetiap hari-harinya. Lelaki manis itu yang akan mengingatkannya untuk makan dan belajar. Yang selalu memberinya semangat ketika dia sudah mulai lelah dengan sekolah dan juga tugas-tugas. Selalu menemaninya ketika Jimin harus sendirian dirumah. Jimin sadari ternyata ia tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa Yoongi. Hidupnya sudah tergantung pada mantan kekasihnya itu.

Tapi Yoongi seperti yang sudah-sudah; tidak mau lagi memperdulikan Jimin. Yoongi sebenarnya tahu kalau Jimin sering mengikutinya dan ia beberapa kali hampir kalah melawan egonya. Tapi Yoongi teringat kembali hari dimana Jimin memutuskannya, itulah yang menjadi alasan hingga sampai saat ini dia masih bertahan dari rasa sakitnya.

Yoongi sekarang sudah bisa tertawa lagi meski kadang kala malam datang, ia akan selalu teringat pada kenangan manis bersama Jimin. Lelaki itu pernah mampir kedalam kehidupannya, mewarnai setiap harinya meski kadang ia dibuat jengkel olehnya. Kenangan itu ada sebagai pendewasaan diri, bukan untuk membuat kita semakin terpuruk.

Rindu itu pasti ada karena biar bagaimanapun Jimin pernah membuat kenangan manis bersamanya. Yang bisa Yoongi lakukan sekarang adalah melupakan semuanya dan memulai yang baru. Roda kehidupan terus berjalan dan tidak akan pernah berhenti hanya karena sudah dilukai oleh seseorang yang dicintai.

.

.

.

4th period

Jimin malu untuk mengatakannya tapi saat ini; Jimin benar-benar harus menelan kembali kata-katanya saat dulu ia memutuskan Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku Yoongi. Aku menyesal."

.

..

Fin

.

.

.

Apa pesan dari cerita pendek ini? Ada yang mau jawab?


	8. Chapter 8

**The Prince, The Peacock, and The Golden Apple**

©naranari

Park Jimin. Min Yoongi.

Mentioned! Namjoon. Hoseok.

Fantasy – Romance – Hurt/Comfort

Shortfic!

Disclaimer! _Cerita ini diambil dari salah satu novel karya_ Joanna Owen _dengan sedikit perubahan._

 **DO NOT PLAGIARIZE!**

 **Telah ditulis pada tanggal 4 Desember 2016**

.

.

.

.

Pernah ada seorang raja yang istananya dibangun di sebuah taman yang sangat indah. Dan ditengah-tengah taman ini ada sebuah pohon yang mengeluarkan sekumpulan apel emas segar setiap hari. Pagi pagi hari, pohon itu berbunga dan menghasilkan buah. Dan pada malam hari buah itu matang. Tapi tak ada satu pun dari emas itu yang pernah bertahan hingga keesokan harinya.

Suatu hari sang Raja memanggil putra tertuanya ke hadapannya dan berkata, "Nak, malam ini kau akan duduk berjaga di tamanku untuk menjaga dan menemukan siapa yang mencuri apel emasku. Jika kau berhasil, aku akan memberimu setengah dari kerajaanku."

Putra tertua sang Raja yaitu pangeran Namjoon menerima tantangan ayahnya. Dan di malam yang sama, ia pergi ke taman dipersenjatakan dengan sebilah pedang serta sebuah busur bersilang sebagai perlindungan. Ia pun duduk di bawah pohon apel emas itu. Tapi pengeran Namjoon belum berada di sana lama saat dikuasai oleh rasa kantuk yang amat sangat. Kedua lengannya lunglai ke samping tubuh, matanya terpejam. Dan pangeran Namjoon pun terbawa ke dalam tidur yang dalam. Saat ia terbangun waktu fajar, apel-apel itu telah hilang.

"Apa kau melihat pencurinya?" tanya sang Raja keesokan harinya.

"Tidak." Jawab pangeran Namjoon sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada pencuri. Apel-apel itu menghilang dengan sendirinya."

"Omonng kosong!" bentak sang Raja. "Bagaimana mungkin bisa begitu?" akhirnya sang Raja memerintahkan putra yang lahir kedua untuk tetap mengawasi dan menangkap pencuri malam itu.

.

.

.

Pangeran Hoseok, anak kedua Raja, mempersenjatai dirinya seperti yang telah dilakukan oleh kakaknya dan menghabiskan malam itu di bawah pohon apel emas. Tapi sama seperti kakaknya, ia dikuasai oleh sebuah keinginan untuk tidur. Saat ia terbangun waktu fajar, apelnya telah hilang.

Keeseokan harinya sang Raja pergi ke pohon itu.

"Apakah kau melihat pencurinya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada pencuri," jawab pangeran Hoseok. "Apel-apel itu menghilang dengan sendirinya. Tapi aku menemukan ini," katanya, sambil mengulurkan satu bulu burung merak yang berkilauan dengan bintik-bintik cahaya emas.

"Ck!" kata sang Raja, melemparkan bulu itu ke samping. "Pencurinya harus ditemukan!"

"Aku ingin mencoba, Ayahanda." Kata putra termuda Raja. Pangeran Jimin.

"Kau?" tawa sang Raja. "Putraku, kau masih kecil dan belum cukup bijak untuk mengerjakan sebuah tugas semacam itu. kalau kakak-kakakmu saja gagal, bagaimana kau akan berhasil?"

Tapi pangeran Jimin adalah seorang pemuda yang gigih. "Tolong izinkan aku mencoba," dia memohon dengan sangat. "Aku berjanji kalau aku tidak akan mengecewakan Ayahanda."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata sang Raja menyetujui. "Tapi jangan menjanjikan apa pun. Jangan kaget kalau kau tidak berhasil."

.

..

Waktu matahari terbenam, pangeran Jimin melakukan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh kakak-kakaknya. Ia mengambil sebilah pedang dan duduk di bawah pohon itu. Tapi sebelumnya ia juga membawa sebuah kulit landak untuk diletakkan dipangkuannya, sehingga kalau ia jatuh tertidur dan kedua lengannya jatuh ke bawah, ia akan terbangun oleh duri binatang yang tajam itu.

Sebelum tengah malam pangeran Jimin terserang kantuk; matanya terpejam, kepalanya lunglai dan tangannya terjatuh. "Aduh!" ia berteriak saat kulit landak menusuk tangannya. Ia mendongak dan merasa lega melihat bahwa taman istana masih bermandikan cahaya-cahaya emas dari apel-apel satu buah pun yang diambil. Kemudian, sesuatu tertangkap matanya; sebuah formasi burung-burung membumbung tinggi menuju istana. Saat burung-burung itu mendekat, si pangeran termuda menghitung Sembilan burung merak berbulu emas.

Delapan dari burung-burung itu turun di pohon sementara burung yang ke Sembilan mendarat di samping sang pangeran dan mengubah dirinya menjadi pemuda menawan. Rambut pemuda itu berkilat seperti emas , pipinya semerah apel, dan matanya sebiru danau yang sangat dalam.

Pangeran Jimin dan pemuda yang memikat ini berbincang bersama, sementara burung-burung merak lainnya mengumpulkan apel-apel emas. Pangeran Jimin mengetahui bahwa mereka mengambil apel-apel itu bukan karena rakus atau dengki, melainkan karena mereka tergantung pada apel-apel itu untuk makanan. Segera setelah semua apel itu sudah terkumpul, sang pemuda merak berterima kasih pada pangeran Jimin. Lalu ia pun berbalik untuk pergi.

Tertarik dengan keanggunan dan kecantikan si pemuda, Pangeran pun memohon si pemuda merak untuk tinggal. Tapi pemuda itu menolak dan harus pergi. Jadi ia memberikan Pangeran Jimin dua apel; satu untuknya dan yang kedua untuk ayahnya. Sebelum mengubah dirinya menjadi seekor merak lagi, si pemuda itu mengenalkan namanya pada Pangeran Jimin.

"Panggil saja aku Yoongi, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Pangeran Jimin menyenangkan ayahnya dengan sebuah hadiah berupa dua apel emas. Dan malam itu, ia kembali ke pohon apel emas dan hal yang sama terjadi. Dan terulang lagi di malam selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya sampai di malam ketujuh. Pangeran Jimin dan pemuda merak bernama Yoongi itu semakin dekat. Kakak-kakaknya yang iri memutuskan untuk menyogok seorang wanita tua untuk memata-matainya.

Saat senja tiba, si wanita tua menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah pohon dan menunggu. Tengah malam, Sembilan merak itu datang dan lagi-lagi si merak kesembilan merubah dirinya menjadi pemuda menawan. Si wanita tua muncul dari bawah pohon, meraihnya dan menggunting sehelai rambut emas Yoongi untuk ditunjukkan kepada Pangeran Namjoon dan Pangeran Hoseok. Seketika Yoongi berubah menjadi seekor merak dan ia beserta kedelapan temannya langsung terbang.

Pangeran Jimin terlonjak dan berteriak, "Kembali lah, Yoongi yang manis!" tapi, Yoongi menghilang. Akhirnya Pangeran Jimin pun memerintahkan agar si wanita tua diikat ke ekor kuda dan diseret melewati jalan sebagai hukuman karena telah menakuti pujaan hatinya.

Malam selanjutnya burung-burung merak itu tidak datang, begitu juga dengan malam selanjutnya. Sehingga Pangeran Jimin meninggalkan istana ayahnya untuk mencari Yoongi, si pemuda burung merak yang manis. Ia membawa hanya satu pelayan bersamanya. Setelah beberapa hari, ia tiba disebuah kastil di tepi danau; rumah bagi seorang Ratu tua dan anak perempuannya. Pangeran Jimin masuk ke dalam kastil itu dan bertanya apakah sang Ratu tahu tentang Sembilan burung merak emas.

"Aku tahu," jawab sang Ratu. "Mereka datang setiap hari pada tengah malam untuk mandi di danau. Tapi kau harus membiarkan mereka sendiri. Kemarilah, temui putriku. Apakah ia tidak cantik? Apakah ia berhati baik? Jika kau menikahinya, semua kekayaanku akan menjadi milikmu."

Tapi Pangeran Jimin tidak punya ketertarikan pada anak perempuan Ratu ataupun dengan kekayaannya. Ia pun langsung pergi ke danau, hanya memikirkan mereka emas kesembilan yang mengubah diri menjadi pemuda paling manis dan menawan yang pernah ia lihat. Akan tetapi sang Ratu tua adalah seorang wanita yang cerdas dan tahu kalau pangeran akan pergi ke danau. Jadi dia menyogok pelayan Pangeran Jimin agar mengkhianati tuannya dengan sekantong koin emas.

"Ambil alat pengembus ini," suruh sang Ratu. "Gunakan alat ini untuk meniup udara yang menyejukkan ke leher tuanmu. Ia akan masuk kea lam tidur yang sedalam kematian dan tidak mampu untuk bicara pada merak itu."

Si pelayan melakukan sesuai yang diperintahkan sang Ratu. Dan pada waktu Sembilan burung merak emas itu datang, Pangeran Jimin telah dibuai dalam tidur yang sedalam kematian oleh alat pengembus yang menawan itu.

..

..

Tertutup dalam cahaya yang tercermin dalam danau dan merubah air tenangnya menjadi emas cair, kedelapan merak itu pergi mandi sementara Yoongi, merak kesembilan berubah menjadi penyihir tampan dan pergi ke Pangeran Jimin.

"Bangunlah, cintaku!" serunya. "Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi."

Tapi tak peduli sekeras ia berusaha, Yoongi tak bisa membangunkan Pangeran Jimin. Jadi ia oun kembali berubah menjadi seekor burung dan kesembilan burung merak itu terbang menjauh.

Setelah beberapa waktu, Pangeran Jimin terbangun dan bertanya pada pelayannya apakah burung-burung itu telah datang. Saat ia mengetahui kalau mereka sudah datang, ia menjadi marah. Tapi Pangeran Jimin kembali ke danau esok harinya. Sekali lagi si pelayan kembali meniupkan alat pengembus yang menawan itu dan Pangeran Jimin jatuh kedalam tidur yang sedalam kematian.

Saat para merak itu datang, Yoongi berusaha untuk membangunkannya. Tapi teriakan si pemuda merak itu tak terdengar, belaiannya tak terasa. "Seolah-olah dia ini mati." Dia meratap. Lalu dia beralih ke pelayan jahat itu. "Katakan pada tuanmu kalau aku akan kembali esok, tapi jangan pernah lagi seperti ini." Kemudian ia dan teman-temannya terbang pergi.

Saat Pangeran Jimin bangun, si pelayan memberitahunya tentang apa yang telah dikatakan pemuda merak itu. Dan sang Pangeran pun menjadi marah lebih dari sebelumnya. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?!" raungnya.

Esok harinya Pangeran Jimin menderapkan kudanya mengelilingi danau sementara ia menunggu burung-burung itu datang, memikirkan kalau ini akan membuatnya tetap terjaga. Tapi sang pelayan kembali meniupkan alat pengembus itu pada leher tuannyadari belakang saat Pangeran Jimin naik kuda. Pangeran Jimin mulai merasa mengantuk. Tangannya menjadi lemas, ia menjatuhkan tali kekangnya meluncur dari kuda ke atas tepian berlumpur dari danau tepat saat merak-merak itu muncul.

Pemandangan sang Pangeran muda yang kembali terlelap membuat Yoongi yang menawan dipenuhi kesengsaraan. Ia berkata pada sang pelayan, "Katakan pada tuanmu, kalau dia ingin menemukanku dia harus mencari pria tua yang mengembara di kedalaman negeri nan jauh, karena aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke tempat ini."

Saat Pangeran Jimin terbangun dan mendengar apa yang telah terjadi, ia pun mengambil pedangnya dan menebas kepala si pelaya, yakin kalau ia telah dikhianati olehnya. Lalu Pangeran Jimin meninggalkan istana dekat danau itu dan pergi mencari si pria tua pengembara yang mungkin akan mengarahkannya pada kekasihnya.

Setelah beberapa bulan berpergian sendiri melewati tanah-tanah yang tak dikenal, Pangeran Jimin pun bertemu dengan seorang pertapa tua yang mengembara di hutan. "Apa kau tahu tentang Sembilan burung merak emas?" ia bertanya.

"Aku tahu," jawab si pengembara. "Berjalanlah sampai kau tiba di sebuah pintu gerbang yang besar. Lewati pintu gerbang itu disisi tangan kanan sampai kau tiba ke Kota Merak Emas dan di sanalah kau akan menemukan istana dari Sembilan burung merak emas yang kau cari."

Pangeran Jimin melakukan sesuai yang dikatakan sang pengembara dan ia segera datang ke Kota Merak Emas. Tempat itu tidak seperti tempat-tempat lain yang pernah ia lihat. Rumah-rumahnya berupa sangkar di atas jangkungan, terjalin dari ranting-ranting emas. Bukannya bunga-bunga dan pepohonan, tamannya malah dihiasi dengan bulu-bulu emas. Dan langit-langitnya dihiasi kubah emas bersinar yang membungkus seluruh kota.

Saat ia menyerap semuanya, Pangeran Jimin mengerti kenapa kesembilan burung itu datang untuk mengambil apel –apel ayahnya. Tidak ada buah-buahan di sini, tidak ada gandum. Ampaknya tidak ada apa pun yang bisa dimakan.

"Lihat, Raja!" Sebuah suara dari istana itu. Sang Raja Merak muncul dan Pangeran Jimin melihat kalau itu adalah pemuda penyihir yang manis yang telah ia cari-cari.

"Pada akhirnya kita bisa bersama!" Seru Pangeran Jimin.

"Ya, kita bisa bersama." Pemuda itu tersenyum tapi kemudian wajah cantiknya menjadi sedih. Air mata jatuh dari mata birunya yang sedalam lautan dan bergulir menuruni pipi merah mawarnya. "Kau boleh tetap di sini sebagai suamiku dan Raja dari Kota Merak, tapi untuk hal itu akan berarti meninggalkan sisi manusiamu dan menjadi seekor burung." Pangeran Jimin tersentak mendengarnya.

"Atau kau boleh pergi sekarang sebagai seorang pria dan tetap menjadi seorang pria sampai hari kau meninggal dunia, tapi kau tidka akan pernah melihatku lagi."

Pangeran Jimin dikuasai oleh kesedihan yang mendalam. "Bagaimana bisa jadi begini?" ia berteriak, saat mengamuk di sekitar halaman istana, bertanya-tanya apakah ia bisa hidup sebagai seekor burung di sebuah kota tanpa makanan, bertanya-tanya apakah ia bisa hidup tanpa pernah melihat pemuda manis itu lagi.

Yoongi menghampiri Pangeran Jimin yang tersungkur di tanah dengan deraian air mata. Ia membawa wajah sang Pangeran kehadapannya. Tersenyum sangat manis untuk yang terakhir kali kemudian mencium bibirnya. Pangeran Jimin hanya menangis saat Yoongi menciumnya, ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk mencium Yoongi juga.

Kemudian Pangeran Jimin mendengar sebuah bunyi berderak-derak. Ia mendongak dan melihat pintu gerbang kota itu sedang menutup di belakangnya. Ia tidak sadar telah melangkah keluar dari ambang pintu. Keputusan telah dibuat.

Dari balik gerbang kota, Pangeran Jimin melihat Yoongi si pemuda penyihir berupa menjadi seekor burung, naik ke puncak kubah emas dan menaungi seluruh kota dengan bentangan sayapnya. Segalanya bersinar dengan begitu cerah hingga Pangeran Jimin terpaksa melindungi matanya. Saat ia membuka matanya, seolah-olah kota burung-burung, dan Yoongi tercintanya tidak pernah ada. Yang tersisa hanyalah satu bulu emas.

The end


	9. Chapter 9

SMILE

by naranari

Park Jimin - Min Yoongi

Hurt/Comfort - AU - Bahasa - Ficlet/Drabble – Oneshot

Telah ditulis pada tanggal 4 Desember 2015

.

.

.

Kalau senyuman Yoongi itu segalanya bagi Jimin maka kehancuran juga termasuk didalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi itu seperti kertas dan pulpen. Yang satu mengisi yang lainnya. Seperti bejana dan air; yang satu menempati yang lainnya. Seperti angin yang membawa harum padang rumput. Dikatakan sangat cocok, serasi dan begitu pas.

Siapa yang tidak iri ketika melihat dua pemuda ini sedang bersama? Bahkan malaikat pun malu untuk mengatakannya.

Sepertinya Tuhan memang sengaja menciptakan Jimin untuk Yoongi; begitu sebaliknya.

Mereka sudah bersama sejak lama. Dimulai dari saling bertetangga kemudian menjadi teman bermain. Mereka bertemu lagi di sekolah yang sama saat SMA. Dan Jimin mulai merasakan jatuh cinta pada Yoongi.

'Min Yoongi itu seperti apa yang aku inginkan' begitu katanya. Jimin sangat menyukai Yoongi. Semua yang Jimin lakukan semata hanya untuk membuat Yoongi terkesan. Dia menjadi juara di Sekolahnya, menjadi bintang di keluarganya, menjadi sorotan di kampus barunya. Semua itu dilakukan untuk Yoongi.

Tapi sayangnya Yoongi tidak pernah tahu.

Jimin sengaja memendam perasaannya selama lima tahun itu. Hanya kepada dirinya saja Jimin mengakui dia begitu jatuh cinta pada Yoongi. Senyuman Yoongi, dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengannya; Jimin tidak pernah merasa begini gilanya.

"Aku bahagia sekali." kata Yoongi pada suatu sore dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Ada Jimin duduk disisi Yoongi, dia tersenyum melihat wajah Yoongi yang dipenuhi kegembiraan.

"Terlihat jelas diwajahmu. Katakan, apa yang membuatmu bahagia?" Jimin menarik bahu Yoongi untuk mendekat dan tanpa disuruh kepala Yoongi sudah bersandar pada bahu Jimin. "Tapi aku malu mengatakannya."

Jimin tertawa, "Kau seperti sedang berbicara dengan orang lain saja." Yoongi tersenyum malu ketika Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya, dia mencubit perut Jimin. "Jangan begini kau nembuatku malu."

Momen kecil seperti inilah yang hanya bisa Jimin nikmati. Baginya, tidak apa jika Yoongi tidak mengetahui perasaannya. Asal mereka masih bisa bersama.

"Aku... Menyukai seseorang makanya aku senang. Ya Tuhan, apa sore ini begitu panas?" Yoongi mengipasi wajahnya. Dia malu sekali sudah membuka satu rahasia kecilnya. Jimin disampingnya sempat tertegun saat Yoongi mengatakan kalau dia sedang menyukai seseorang. Tapi sebisa mungkin dia tersenyum. Mungkin saja dia kenal dengan orang yang disukai Yoongi, walaupun hatinya berharap bahwa orang itu adalah dirinya.

Yoongi tersenyum lagi pada langit sore itu. Bias matahari yang mau terbenam menghiasi wajah putih cantik pemuda ini. Membuat Jimin kembali berharap pada Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudahkah Jimin mengatakan dia sangat menyukai senyuman Yoongi. Giginya yang putih dan rapi terlihat jelas saat dua tersenyum. Matanya yang kecil menyipit lucu. Jimin seperti menemukan hidupnya kembali setiap dia melihat senyuman Yoongi.

Senyuman Yoongi adalah segalanya bagi Jimin. Alasannya untuk terus bertahan hidup. Menjadi tujuannya untuk selalu membuat Yoongi tersenyum dan bahagia.

Senyuman Yoongi jugalah yang menjadi alasan Jimin jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

.

.

Tapi semakin hari rasa cinta Jimin pada Yoongi semakin bertambah. Dan Jimin akan menjadi gila jika tidak mengatakan perasaannya pada Yoongi. Namun seperti yang sudah-sudah Jimin enggan melakukannya; karena label sahabat terbaik sudah tersemat diantara mereka. Dan Jimin tidak ingin persahabatannya dengan Yoongi hancur hanya karena keegoisannya.

"Jimin, apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya dan memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya pada Yoongi. "Kenapa?" Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Hanya bertanya. Ayo jawab Jimin, jadi apa kau pernah suka dengan seseorang?"

Jimin mengamati Yoongi sejenak; matanya mengisyaratkan kalau pemuda Daegu itu sangat penasaran dengan jawabannya. Mata kecil sipit itu juga seolah menyiratkan sebuah harapan. Apa Yoongi begitu ingin tahu?

"Pernah," Jawab Jimin dengan lugas. Yoongi menahan napas, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lagi membuat seluruh syaraf Jimin tidak berfungsi. "Ya. Mana mungkin kau tidak pernah menyukai seseorang." Jimin ikut tertawa saat pujaan hatinya itu melantukan nada tertawa yang indah.

Matahari menyinari tepat pada wajah Yoongi yang putih bersih. Bahkan Jimin ingin menangis nelihat keindahan milik Tuhan yang berwujud Min Yoongi. Membuat debaran jantungnya menyakiti seluruh tubuhnya. Dari atas hingga bawah. Beginikah siksaan orang yang jatuh hati pada semua ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah?

.

.

.

.

 _Katakan Jimin, atau tidak sama sekali._

 _Tidak! Kau tidak boleh mengatakannya._

 _Katakan atau kau akan kehilangan dia selamanya._

 _Cinta tidak perlu diungkapkan, Jimin._

 _Tapi kau akan tersiksa jika terus seperti ini_

 _Percayalah Jimin, cinta itu butuh pengorbanan._

Tidak!

Selalu saja seperti ini. Perang batin tidak bisa Jimin hindari jika malam menjelang. Dia tidak sanggup untuk tidur; takut pada kenyataan bahwa ada hari baru yang muncul dan dia belum juga bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Dan jika pagi menyambut, Jimin lebih tidak sanggup lagi. Senyuman Yoongi yang mengalahkan sinar matahari itu membuatnya merasa seperti kentang.

Dan pagi ini, Jimin benar-benar seorang pecundang.

"Jimin!" seru Yoongi saat dia mendekat pada Jimin. Wajahnya memerah lucu dan bersinar; dan juga berbinar. Senyumannya tidak pernah pudar. Kebahagiaan yang tergambar jelas pada wajah Yoongi malah membuat Jimin cemas.

"Ada apa?" Jimin mengelap sedikit keringat yang keluar dari dahi Yoongi. "Kau tahu?" tanyanya lagi. Dia bertanya seperti anak kecil yang bertanya dimana permennya; sangat menggemaskan.

"Ah, aku malu mengatakannya!"

"Kau selalu malu jika berbicara padaku."

"Benarkah?" Yoongi memberenggut. Dia mulai mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam. Rona merah muda muncul kembali.

"Aku berkencan! Orang yang aku sukai ternyata menyukaiku juga!"

.

.

.

.

Yoongi selalu tersenyum padanya. Bahkan ketika dia menangis, selalu diakhiri dengan senyuman. Yoongi tersenyum padanya setiap bertemu. Yoongi tersenyum ketika Jimin menceritakan lelucon garing. Yoongi selalu tersenyum untuknya.

Tapi Jimin tidak pernah tahu ternyata senyuman Yoongi tidak setulus itu padanya.

Jimin hancur, berantakan bahkan tidak bersisa.

Jika senyuman Yoongi adalah segala bagi Jimin, maka kehancuran termasuk didalamnya.

The end.

.

.

.

Hai, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf dulu ya.

Banyak dari kalian yang menantikan (cielah) kelanjutan dari ff ff punyaku.

Well, aku kan sekarang dunianya udah dunia ibu (guru) dan anak-anak. Jadi kesempatan buat nulis ff itu sedikit (walaupun ada). Aku pasti. PASTI ngelanjutin ff aku kok. Dimohon kesabarannya.

Desember kan udah mulai liburan tuh pasti aku produktif deh.

Untuk sekarang nikmatin ff aku yang pernah aku publish ini ya.

Terimakasih buat kalian yang masih setia menunggu.

Aku cinta kalian

.

.

.

.


End file.
